Amor Virtual
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Con un triste pasado, huyendo de aquellos que solo buscan tus lágrimas, refugiándote en una tienda y tratando de controlar tu respiración miraste a tu alrededor notado que... ahí mismo estaba tu salvación. / Años de dolor pasando, mientras te convertían en lo que alguna vez habías soñado, promesas rotas y la barrera que te mantenía cautivada...dulce sonrisa alentadora. [NM][TS]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas!**

 **Han pasado unos meses desde que me aparecí por acá (el cumpleaños de Nico-shan), nunca estoy muerta realmente, hay ocasiones en las que publico constantemente en el grupo "NicoMaki Over Heaven" por FB además de que estoy intentando estar activa en mi página "LynnS09" por FB también XD**

 **Ahora, dejando del spam de las dos cosas de arriba, la historia, no es mucho que pensar realmente, hasta el mismo nombre lo dice y si no es suficiente esta la imagen (¿?)**

 **ADIVINEN QUIEN ESTA ESTRENANDO BETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 7U7**

 **io merengues**

 **Eso significa que posiblemente suba cosas más rápido, claro, siempre y cuando mi beta este libre de deberes XD**

 **Un saludo especial a Ariadne y a Bibi del grupo NM**

 _El que mantenga la letrita de este modo significa que es un flash back_

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

 **Segunda Persona POV Maki**

Desde que tienes memoria recuerdas que nunca has tenido un "amigo" o alguien con quien puedas realmente confiar todos aquellos momentos felices, raros e incluso tristes.

Todo aquello sucedió porque eras una niña de dinero, una _niña rica_.

Podrían decir cosas como "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Todo el mundo quisiera tener una amiga así!" pero las cosas son distintas.

 _Muy distintas a las que todo el mundo piensa_

Ser alguien de la alta sociedad no significa que te tratarán bien, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Tus compañeros se burlaban de ti y de aquel pequeño conejo que solías llevar a todas partes para no sentirte más sola de lo usual, incluso llegaron a romperlo delante de tus ojos mientras tu desolada llorabas y rogabas por su bienestar.

 _Ahí te dejaron, con lágrimas en los ojos y tratando de tomar entre tus pequeñas manos lo que quedaba de él._

Y así continuaron los años siguientes, solo habían burlas y algunos llegaron a golpearte por contestarles una vez explotabas de coraje, después de todo, nadie te quería por ser hija de dos grandes médicos.

Tus padres jamás se enteraron de todo eso.

Ahora tienes 13 años, aferrada a tu bolso te encuentras huyendo de aquellos chicos que suelen golpearte porque se les apetece hacerlo y sin ni siquiera saberlo acabaste en Akihabara, el lugar donde solías escapar de tu triste realidad.

Te refugiaste en una tienda que vende todo tipo de música y tratando de controlar tu respiración miraste a tu alrededor notado que en la pequeña pantalla donde podías escuchar los singles más populares del momento, en el primer puesto se encontraba una chica.

Ahí estaba ella.

Una niña de aproximadamente tu edad, de bello cabello color azabache sujeto a dos coletas altas, cara redonda, nariz respingada y unos lindos pero grandes ojos carmesí con una hermosa sonrisa.

' _Qué bonita es…'_ fue lo primero que pensaste.

Con timidez y mirando hacia todas partes, tomaste los audífonos poniéndotelos justo para después darle play a la pantalla.

… _Hi hi hi! Try and smile_

 _Hi hi hi! Being able to smile is important_

 _Instead of worrying or rushing, let's take life easy_

 _A smile-filled everyday_

Su sonido de apoco te iba envolviendo mientras comenzabas a sonreír a medida pasaba la linda canción.

 _Sending you magic, the magic of a smile_

 _To make everyone happy_

 _A smiley magic, the magic of a smile_

 _Say good-bye to all your tears_

 _Here's a nico-nico smile!_

 _C'mon, have fun!_

Estuviste así durante un tiempo hasta que notaste que se estaba haciendo tarde, detuviste la canción y dejaste los audífonos en su lugar soltando un suspiro.

Abandonaste el lugar con la promesa de que regresarías el día siguiente.

Y eso sucedió.

Dos semanas más tarde de estar frecuentando esa tienda solamente para escucharla pero no comprar nada, ya que no sabías si tus padres te permitirían tener esta clase de gustos musicales, una muchacha de gran cabello morado sujeto con dos coletas bajas te habló.

"Parece que te gusta mucho Nicocchi, ¿no es así?" te preguntó viéndote con una sonrisa nostálgica y te preguntaste el porque dentro de ti "Ella es Nico Yazawa, la primera Idol Virtual con el propósito de hacer felices a todos con su sonrisa y canto, ¿está funcionando?"

No sabías que responder, así que solo asentiste con la cabeza mientras veías hacía el PV de nuevo.

"Me alegro, seguro te encanta, he visto tu sonrisa cada vez que llegas de tu colegio pero me resulta extraño que no compres su single" escuchaste que había cierta curiosidad en su voz.

"P-Papá y m-mamá no me dejarían cómpralo…"susurraste a la desconocida con cierto miedo y ella te dio una sonrisa comprensiva alentándote a continuar "A ellos no les agradan las cosas de idols…"

Ella murmuró algo pero no lograste escucharla.

"¿Aceptarías el regalo de un extraño?" eso te impresionó un poco y te aferraste a tu bolso mientras retrocedías "Supongo que eso es un no..."

Se inclinó quedando en tu baja estatura y con una sonrisa dijo "Hola, mi nombre es Nozomi Tojo, soy universitaria de Otonokizaka pero en mi tiempo libre vengo a esta tienda en memoria a alguien importante para mi, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

' _¿En memoria de alguien…?'_

"…¿cómo sé que no me r-robarás o algo así…?" contestaste con inseguridad y mirándola fijamente, ella solo se rió "¿Q-Qué te causa gracia? ¡No entiendo!"

Se levantó mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo trasero, eran unas cartas.

"¿Te gusta la magia?"

* * *

Dos años después de conocer a Nozomi, te encontrabas en la ceremonia de graduación y eso te hacía feliz, ya que irías a la academia de Otonokizaka, un lugar donde según tu conocimiento ninguno de tus compañeros que solían molestarte irían ahí.

Claro, tus padres no estaban ahí, como siempre.

"¡Felicidades Maki-chan!" su voz ocasionó que sonrieras y miraste hacía donde se encontraba Nozomi, junto a ella estaban otras 4 chicas más.

Avanzaste hacía ellas ignorando las miradas de los demás, después de todo ellos ya no te interesaban en lo más mínimo.

"¡Lo lograste Maki-chan! ¿Recuerdas nuestra graduación, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan?" una animada chica de cabello jengibre revolvió su cabello, arruinando un poco el peinado que Eli le había hecho horas antes "Ay, lo siento Eli-chan…"

"Mira lo que has hecho, Honoka" divertida miraste como Umi la regañaba para después dedicarte una sonrisa orgullosa "Graduada con honores, tal como Eli y yo lo hicimos en su tiempo, muchas felicidades Maki."

"¿No crees que estás presumiendo, Umi-chan?" rodando los ojos Kotori preguntó antes de abrazarte con cariño "Buen trabajo, Maki-chan~"

Ella te soltó luego de un tiempo, yendo junto a Nozomi para hablar de algo.

"Al menos aún puede arreglarse" notaste como esa chica de sangre rusa se acerco a ti y comenzó a peinarte de nuevo "Estamos felices que lo lograrás, Maki"

Hacia tiempo que alguien te felicitaba por algo como todas estas chicas lo hacían, tus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar más.

"G-gracias…"

Todas en celebración a tu graduación fueron al parque de diversiones, seguido de eso a un restaurante familiar y para finalizar ese gran día para ti, llegaron a aquella tienda en donde las habías conocido a todas ellas, incluyendo a Nico-chan.

"Antes de entrar, necesito que tapes tus ojos Maki-chan" Nozomi mencionó misteriosamente y alguien te puso un paño en los ojos espantándote "Tranquila, solo es una sorpresa por parte de todas, ¿confías en nosotros?"

Asentiste mientras estirabas la mano a donde suponías que estaba la de Eli, ella la tomó con un agarre suave pero lo suficientemente reconfortante para consolarte en silencio.

Ellas se encontraban sorprendentemente calladas, incluso la hiperactiva de Honoka no hacía ruido, a paso lento comenzaron a avanzar, no sabías que pasaba exactamente y el escuchar que otra puerta se abrió te asustó e intentaste retroceder.

"Espera Maki-chan, no te vamos a secuestrar ni nada, sé que todo esto parece tétrico pero fue idea de Nozomi" te susurró Kotori consiguiendo relajarte y seguir el transcurso.

Eli te soltó la mano y justo antes de poder preguntar algo, escuchaste sus pasos apresurados y como cerraban la puerta, con miedo te quitaste rápidamente el pañuelo que había estado ocasionando tu ceguera, corriste hacia la salida pero por más que intentaste abrirla no podías.

Estabas a punto de gritar por ayuda cuando una gran luz apareció detrás de ti, con miedo volteaste y no podías creer lo que veías…

"¿N-Nico-chan…?" de tus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas mientras lentamente te acercabas a la gran pantalla que había delante de ti "¿T-Tu eres Nico-chan?"

Ella sonrío dulcemente al escuchar tu pregunta.

"Así es, ¡soy la gran Nico-ni y estoy aquí para alegrar tu día, Maki-chan!" te sonrojaste al percibir como de manera tan única había dicho tu nombre "Ahora que te veo de cerca, eres muy bonita, sobre todo me gustan tus ojos, son rasgados y tienen un lindo color amatista~"

"…Y-Yo…g-gracias…" no podías caber en tu felicidad.

"Primero que nada, ¡muchas felicitaciones por tu graduación! Sé qué el que yo este aquí hablándote es demasiado anormal para ti, pero, sé que aunque no lo demuestres abiertamente estás cuidándome desde el otro lado del monitor, quisiera encontrar una manera de agradecértelo." Te quedaste sin palabras, no se supone que ella sepa sobre eso.

 _Hace un año, recientemente en el primer aniversario de la Idol Virtual Nico-Ni hubo un incidente en el lugar de celebración, llegaron personas que la odiaban a arruinar aquella celebración, una que era muy importante para ti y no lo permitirías…_

 _Con un extraño valor tomaste una botella y la lanzaste contra el líder de esas personas, después de eso no recuerdas demasiado pero por palabras de Nozomi, fuiste nombrada como "kaji-san" entre el club de fans de la idol._

"No puedo revelarte el porque sé todo eso…y mi tiempo aquí se esta agotando, pero, te prometo que encontraré la manera de contarte mi realidad, hasta luego, Ma…" se cortó la conexión, rápidamente soltaste lo que tenías en mano y tocaste con desesperación la pantalla.

"¿Nico-chan? ¡¿Dónde estás Nico-chan?!"

* * *

Pasaron 8 años -ahora contabas con 23 años- desde la primera y última vez que tuviste la oportunidad de hablar con tu gran amor platónico.

 _Sabías que tus sentimientos se salieron de control, pero… ¿realmente importaba ya?_

Ella es la única que te ha estado acompañando además de las chicas, a quienes ya no podías frecuentar porque estaban ocupadas con sus respectivos trabajos.

Durante todo este tiempo has estado investigando sobre como poder traerla a tu realidad, años y años con ese objetivo, hasta el punto de cometer un acto ilegal donde por primera vez, el dinero te ayudó sin que tus padres lo pudieran notar.

Ellos siempre estarían demasiados ocupados en el hospital familiar como para ponerte un poco de atención, ni siquiera en la graduación de la academia de Otonokizaka fueron siendo sustituidos por Nozomi y Honoka, las demás estaban de viaje por cosas de trabajo.

' _Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora…'_ ese fue tu pensamiento suspirando y saliendo por fin de tu larga jornada de estudios

"Oh, hola Maki-chan, ¿Qué tal tus clases?" una chica de cabello corto castaño junto a otra de cabello jengibre casi idéntico al de Honoka te hicieron dejar de estar en las nubes "¿Ya te irás a casa?"

"Hanayo, Rin, justo me dirigía a tomar el metro, ¿ustedes también?" Preguntaste con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando como ambas asentían, comenzaste a caminar con ellas a un lado "Las clases son agotadoras, siento que necesito dormir por años"

"¡Pensamos en lo mismo Maki-chan nya!"

 _Las conoces por un pequeño accidente en la tienda de Idols en Akihabara, hace 4 años corrías con prisa ya que durante las ultimas semanas no habías podido ir a comprar el nuevo single de Nico-chan y no querías que se enojara contigo, estuviste esquivando personas durante todo el recorrido y sonreíste cuando al fin localizaste en tu rango de visión aquella tienda._

' _¡Al fin…! ¡Ya casi Nico-chan!'_

 _Entraste buscando rápidamente en donde solían tener la mercancía de ella, solo quedaba un CD y justo cuando lo ibas a tomar, alguien más lo agarró, indignada levantaste la mirada encontrándote con una chica de lentes._

"… _Ehh, ¿yo gané…?" te miró nerviosa sosteniendo en su mano el CD_

" _¡Aquí estabas Kayo-chin!" miraste a la nueva chica que acababa de llegar, cabello jengibre aún más corto que la chica de lentes y de alguna manera te recordaba a un gato "Oh, ¿Quién es tu amiga, Kayo-chin?"_

" _E-Espera Rin-chan… verás…"_

" _No somos amigas, solo venía por el CD de Nico-chan…" la interrumpiste groseramente y mentalmente te golpeaste "Lo siento, es solo que hasta hoy tuve tiempo de venir a esta tienda…"_

"… _cabello rojizo, ojos rasgados y amatistas…" escuchaste como la primera chica murmuraba todo eso mirándote impresionada "No me digas que…¡¿tú eres 'kaji-san'?!"_

' _Maldición…' ese apodo de nuevo._

" _N-No." Comenzaste a alejarte ya que la gente comenzaba a mirarte raro de nuevo "No sé de que hablas"_

" _La chica que lanzó una botella al chico que estaba en contra del primer aniversario de la Idol Virtual Nico-ni, te recuerdo, yo estuve ahí hace 5 años pero tenía demasiado miedo que salí del lugar sin que nadie lo notara…" empezó a explicarte, deteniéndote y mirándola sorprendida, después de todo, no fueron más de 200 personas esa vez "Lamento las molestias, si quieres, puedes tene…"_

" _No, espera, tú lo tomaste primero, es tuyo, no te preocupes por eso" rápidamente rechazaste su oferta "Puede que nos volvamos a topar…"_

" _Hanayo Koizumi, ella es Rin Hoshizora, mi mejor amiga, kaji-san" sonrió divertida junto a Hoshizora, seguramente porque frunciste el ceño al escuchar el apodo de nuevo._

" _Maki solamente." Contestaste antes de irte de ahí._

Una vez en tu estación, comenzaste a caminar con los audífonos puestos y una sonrisa en tu rostro viendo hacia el bello atardecer.

' _He olvidado mi cámara de nuevo, se enojará conmigo'_

Lograste mirar el edificio donde se encontraba tu departamento, lo único que te regalaron hace 3 años, cuando por fin cumpliste la mayoría de edad y podías hacerte independiente.

Le deseaste las buenas noches al portero sin esperar respuesta de él, corriste hacia el elevador, por suerte no estaba ocupado, te adentraste presionando el botón 7.

Se cerraron las puertas y esperaste aún con la sonrisa en tu rostro.

' _Espero que le alegre lo que hoy sucedió'_

Por fin se detiene en tu piso, sales con algo de prisa llegando hasta la puerta donde se encuentra tu departamento, detienes la música guardando lo audífonos que con anterioridad tenías puestos y tomas la tarjeta quitando el seguro por fin.

 **Segunda Persona POV Nico**

Escuchaste como la puerta principal se desbloqueaba, eso significaba que Maki-chan por fin había llegado, haciéndote sonreír de gran manera.

"¡Estoy en casa, Nico-chan!" es lo que ella grita mientras sus pasos se acercaban más y más a donde tú te encontrabas.

' _Ella es tan dulce…'_ fue lo que pensaste cuando entró a la habitación con una gran sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo, como siempre lo ha hecho en todos estos 10 años ' _…y pensar que es así con solo verme'_

"Bienvenida a casa, Maki-chan" le contestas mirándola desde el otro lado del monitor, el cual era el último modelo, cuando le preguntaste ella toda sonrojada contestó que era para que estuvieras más cómoda "¿Cómo te fue hoy en la universidad?"

"Agotador, me encontré con Hanayo y Rin al final de clases" ella dejaba su mochila en un rincón de la habitación e iba a su closet, sacando ropa limpia "Ya regreso, Nico-chan"

Se fue hacia el cuarto de baño y te dejó ahí sola de nuevo.

Aún recuerdas cuando eras una chica normal con una vida normal y amigas normales, a excepción de Nozomi pero ese monstruo washi washi era tu mejor amiga.

 _Solo quería ser una idol…_

Eso pensaste hace 12 años, cuando estabas en tu tercer año de la academia de Otonokizaka.

 _No pedí ser así_

Los gritos agonizantes de ellas aún los recuerdas, rogando para que esos hombres de negro te soltaran y no te llevarán lejos de ellas.

 _Recuerdo todo_

Como la última cosa que viste en tu cuerpo humano fue a Umi logrando golpear a uno de ellos.

 _El frío aún me persigue_

Solo notaste sombras borrosas murmurando cosas como "ella será el experimento final" y por más que querías moverte no lo lograste.

 _¿Por qué me pasó esto a mí?_

Durante los siguientes 2 años solo eras un programa, algo que constantemente revisaban para que no hubiera fallos, tu voz fue sintetizada pero tu aspecto físico aún seguía siendo el mismo, también te enteraste que todos tus datos en tu antigua vida fueron eliminados misteriosamente, así que el rescate por parte de tus familiares y amigas fue inútil.

 _Extraño tanto mi antigua vida, pero…tal vez nunca hubiese conocido a Maki-chan_

Cuando saliste a relucir como la nueva Idol Virtual, algo innovador por parte de Lantis&SUNRISE para el público, sin saber tu verdadera identidad, no quedó de otra que seguir sus órdenes con la esperanza que las volverías a ver al menos detrás del monitor.

 _Y eso sucedió_

En la tienda donde te colocaron inicialmente llegó Nozomi junto a Eli, ambas lloraron cuando te vieron pero tú no podías moverte a voluntad, estabas programada para solo sonreír, cantar y bailar cada vez que alguien presionaba la pantalla, ambas lo hicieron.

 _Cantaste para ellas, como se los habías prometido pero no de la manera que querías_

Dos días después de su encuentro, llegó una linda niña de unos 10 años aproximados entrando en la tienda con miedo y escondiéndose por algo, pasaron unos minutos para que ella se posará delante de ti, con timidez tomó los audífonos y presionó la pantalla.

 _Ella sonreía tan tiernamente que no quisiste parar de cantar_

Ambas estuvieron así por horas hasta que ella notó que se le estaba haciendo tarde, te detuvo y dejo todo en su lugar.

 _No te vayas…_

"…mañana regresaré, señorita Idol…" murmuró antes de irse corriendo y sorprendida.

 _Lo cumplió_

Regresó el día siguiente, convirtiéndose en una rutina hasta el día que Nozomi se topó con ella, te enojaste durante toda la conversación porque sabías que ella lo hacía para fastidiarla, incluso si tu eras virtual, ambas tenían ese lazo de amistad superior a todo.

 _La volviste a ver en tu primer aniversario_

Estabas en la gran pantalla viendo como ella miraba a todos nerviosa con su lightstick en mano y de igual manera se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño al fondo, hasta que llegaron aquellas personas que te odiaban por ser algo virtual.

 _No es mi culpa estar así_

Reíste como no lo habías hecho en años cuando le lanzo aquella botella de agua al líder de esas personas, tenía carácter al parecer.

 _Otro año más pasó en tu nuevo estilo de vida_

De alguna manera, Nozomi junto a Umi consiguieron la manera de poderse comunicar contigo por medio de códigos especiales en un aparato que la misma heredera del dojo Sonoda construyo con ayuda de Eli.

Así mismo, fue cuando Umi te explicó la situación de Maki-chan, que en realidad era una niña rica que fue la burla durante los últimos años en su colegio, también que solo contigo o cuando te mencionaban solía sonreír y decir "quisiera conocer a Nico-chan, aunque sé que es virtual"

Para ese entonces te dejaban más libertad, mientras solo te movieras en los monitores de la tienda siempre y cuando estuvieras fuera del ojo humano, lo único bueno de estar en ese lugar es que era propiedad de los Ayase, así que las chicas podían ir incluso cuando estaba cerrado el local.

El día de la graduación de ella querías darle una sorpresa pero necesitarías la ayuda de todas ellas, así fue como lograste hablar con ella por primera vez.

 _Ella estaba llorando mientras te miraba con emoción_

Querías que tuvieras más tiempo para poder hablar con ella, pero ellos te descubrieron y te apagaron durante dos meses.

Los próximos años fueron un infierno para ti, estaban constantemente vigilándote además de que te mantuvieron cautiva en el mismo espacio blanco cuando eras consciente de ti misma, de otra manera solo actuabas como una marioneta durante los PVs y los conciertos, era horrible.

 _Fue horrible hasta que llegaron por ti_

Hace 3 años te salvaron de aquel infierno, todas ellas habían ideado un plan que les había tomado tanto tiempo el poderlo poner en práctica, increíblemente lograron filtrarse como personal de la empresa, menos Umi y Honoka, quienes en realidad entraron por los ductos, bajando con cuidado primero a la última quien cargaba consigo una mochila.

 _De repente hubo un apagón_

Umi transfirió todos tus datos en un lapso de 3 minutos en una rara USB, cosas de genios.

No sabes que más paso ya que cuando volviste te encontrabas en un dormitorio y delante de ti se encontraban todas ellas junto a dos chicas más.

' _Me pregunto si algún día volveré a mi vida normal…'_

"¿Te encuentras bien, Nico-chan?" la voz de Maki resonó por toda la habitación acercándose al monitor y tratando de tocarte "Si algo está mal, puedes hablarlo conmigo…"

"No es nada de lo que tienes que preocuparte, Maki-chan" trataste de sonreírle pero tus lágrimas te traicionaron solo logrando que la desesperación y preocupación en su rostro creciera "No es nada…"

"¡Solo quiero ayudarte! ¡Quiero poder ser capaz de hacerte feliz! ¡Quiero estar junto a ti Nico-chan!" ella te gritó mientras cerraba los ojos con frustración y recargaba su frente en la pantalla "Pero no sé como lograrlo aún…"

"Maki…" trataste de darle un beso en su frente para consolarla pero como siempre, solo sentiste aquella barrera que las separaba "… ¿por qué haces todo esto por mi…?"

Ella no respondió al instante, esperaste como siempre lo has hecho.

"Eso es, porque… tú me salvaste." te respondió con calma mirándote fijamente "Y porque creo, no, sé que te amo a pesar de todo esto…"

 _¿A-Amarme?_

"¿T-Tú me a-amas? ¿A pesar de ser virtual…?" pusiste tu mano en la barrera intentando controlar tu llanto.

"Lo hago, nunca mentiría con eso…" ella también posó su mano donde estaba la tuya, intentando tocarse "Prometo que encontraré la manera de poder estar juntas, Nico-chan."

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **A que me pase con ese final abierto, incluso le pregunté a mi beta que si que opinaba de que fuera un final así antes de pasárselo y me contesto un claro:**

" _ **¿Por qué eres así niña?"**_

 **A lo que contesté:**

" _ **Mi instinto fanficker me lo dice"**_

 **Creo que aún me quiere dar con la chancla XD**

 **Repito, para quienes gusten, el link del grupo se encuentra en mi perfil y sin más, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, buenas madrugadas, como estaba esperando que se guardará un vídeo que hice para mi examen oral de japonés junto a mi amiga, decidí aprovechar la tardanza de este mismo y subir la actualización**

 **Ustedes siempre me hacen subir contis, aunque me tardó mucho**

 **Dato: Kokoro y Kokoa son mellizas, así mismo tienen la misma edad que Maki, sin embargo, Kotarou es tres años menor que ellas (9 años con Nico, sino mal recuerdo)**

 **Espero que aquí se entienda mejor las madres científicas que sólo puse a lo menso anteriormente jajaja**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Segunda Persona POV Nico**

Hace 12 años atrás…

Hoy habías despertado de gran ánimo, porque pensabas que estar de buen humor y tener una linda pero contagiosa sonrisa era muy importante para las idols como tú. Eso no era todo, ¡hoy sería ese concurso que tanto estabas esperando!

 _¡Ser parte de la empresa Idol de Lantis &SUNRISE! ¡Era increíble pero era verdad, no era un sueño!_

"¡Bien, Nico está preparada para esto!" gritaste mientras te quitabas la sábana de encima de ti, levantándote de tu cómoda cama, aunque esta misma no era la más grande "¡Ahora todos conocerán a la gran Súper Idol del Universo, Nico-Nii!"

"¡One-chan, mamá dice que dejes de gritar y vayas a desayunar!" tu pequeño hermano de 8 años apareció en tu habitación de la nada, sacándote un gritillo "¿Eh? ¿Te asusté, One-chan?"

Con una mano en tu pecho, notando el aceleramiento de tus latidos, lo viste con el ceño fruncido y contestándole:

"¡Claro que me asustaste, Kotarou! ¡Casi se me sale el corazón!" él comenzó a reírse mientras tú hacías pucheros "¡Oye, no es gracioso!"

"Sí lo es, One-chan" comentó viéndote ahora con una ligera sonrisa "Es raro verte asustada, por lo general eres muy valiente, parece que no le temes a nada"

' _Supieras que hay muchas cosas a las que les temo, Kotarou…' pensaste soltando un suspiro._

"Bueno, vayamos a desayunar, que no todos los días mamá está en casa" le sonreíste dirigiéndote hacia él, quien se encontraba debajo del marco de tu puerta, él se adelantó yendo hacia la cocina.

 _Una de las cosas que más le temes, es perder a tu familia…_

Llegaste al comedor, donde toda tu familia se encontraba ya sentada y esperándote, a excepción de tu papá.

 _Como le has echado de menos…_

"¡One-chan/san! ¡Siéntate a mi lado!" hablaron simultáneamente tus queridas hermanas Kokoro y Kokoa, quienes eran mellizas, ambas tienen 11 años de edad.

"Niñas, dejen que Nico decida en donde se sentará hoy, es un gran día para ella" contestó tu mamá con una sonrisa, te sentaste a su lado "¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Nico?"

 _Mamá siempre se preocupa por ti, a pesar de sus preocupaciones…_

"¡Genial, hoy será el día en el que todos se impresionen con mi fabulosa voz!" respondiste emocionada.

"¡Todos te amarán, Nico Nico Nii~!" tus hermanos imitaron tu famosa pose, haciéndote reír.

 _Por nada del mundo, quisieras que esta calidez se extinguiera…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Te encontrabas muy nerviosa, aunque hacías todo lo posible para que no se notara, ya que tus amigas habían insistido en ir contigo a la empresa de Lantis&SUNRISE, quienes sorprendente luego de 3 meses habían llamado la semana pasada para comentarte que entre las 50 audiciones—las cuales no esperabas que fueran muchas, pero ese día aquello no te intimidó, ya que eres la gran Súper Idol número uno del universo—, habías sido la ganadora, que ellos habían quedado súper impresionados con tu maravillosa audición y la coreográfica que había sido de las más gratificantes de ver—luego le darías las gracias a Eli por ayudarte con eso—, ¡ahora momento de hablar con el productor y ver que te ofrecían en el contrato!

 _Tal vez en alguna parte del contrato pudiera decir_ _«_ _la idol en cuestión, tendrá muchos viajes vacacionales luego de cumplir con su horario, como una recompensa por su gran trabajo_ _»_

"Nicocchi, estás babeando, es asqueroso, ¿lo sabías?" la voz de Nozomi te sacó de tu ensueño mientras se reía de ti, limpiaste tus labios, notando que solo había sido una mentira de parte suya "Caíste de nuevo, eres una presa muy fácil, Nicocchi~"

"¡Deja de tratarme como una niña pequeña!" le respondes con un puchero y cruzándote de brazos "¡No es gracioso! ¡Nozomi!"

"Vamos Nico-chan, solo fue una broma y ella lo hace para que dejes de estar nerviosa~" te contestó Kotori riéndose dulcemente, eso te había sonrojado, así que desviaste la mirada "Aw~ Nico-chan está sonrojada~"

' _Sigo sin entender porque las chicas de segundo me pone tan nerviosa…'_ en ello sentiste que bruscamente te tomaban de la mano, frunciendo el ceño volteaste hacia el individuo que había hecho aquello, era Honoka.

 _Tal vez porque tus únicas amigas habían sido solamente Nozomi y Eli._

' _Aunque con ella entablaste amistad el año pasado por parte de Nozomi, ambas no se llevaban muy bien al inicio'_ suspiraste recordando las discusiones que llegaste a tener con ella.

"¡Vamos Nico-chan! Todas sabemos que lo hiciste muy bien, todos ellos te amarán y verás como serás una gran idol~" estaba sonriendo tan alegre que también comenzaste a sonreír "Umi-chan piensa lo mismo, aunque es igual de seria y aburrida como Eli-chan"

"¡Honoka! ¡No debes faltarle el respeto a Eli, ella sigue siendo nuestra senpai y presidente del consejo estudiantil!" esa era la recta y educada Umi, ella ha sido muy amable contigo cuando los exámenes se acercaban, no como la malévola Nozomi "Nico, sabes que confió completamente en ti y sé que brillarás más de lo que ya lo haces"

' _¡¿Por qué ellas tienen que ser tan adorables—…?! ¡No Nico, ellas son tus kohais! ¡Tranquilízate!'_

"¿A-Aburrida…? ¡No soy aburrida!" podías escuchar como Eli discutía con Honoka sobre si era aburrida o no, lo cual a tu parecer, a veces sí lo era.

 _¡Llegaron! ¡No pensaste que fuera tan grande este lugar!_

"Wow, ¿aquí es donde Nico-chan estará? ¡Es muy grande y moderno!" tu hiperactiva Kohai comentó impresionada soltándote por fin de la mano "Hasta yo me haría Idol solo para estar aquí…"

"Te escuchamos, Honoka" le respondes riéndote "¿Crees que debamos entrar?"

"Mmm, parece que no hay nadie dentro, Nico" te respondió Umi mirando a través de la puerta de la entrada "¿Estás segura que era hoy la reunión?"

"Sí Umi, incluso Nozomi y yo nos aseguramos de eso, aunque es algo extraño que no haya nadie, Lantis&SUNRISE es famoso por sus trabajadores tan 'honorables'" Eli dijo mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos.

"Ara~ ¿así que Elicchi investigó sobre la empresa~?" ahora que lo pensabas, tú sabías que ella no aceptaba de buena manera a las idols "Elicchi se preocupa por Nicocchi~ que linda~"

 _A veces te cuestionas si realmente mereces unas amigas como ellas, amigas que a pesar de las circunstancias han estado a tu lado, incluso en el poco tiempo que haz estado con ellas._

Pasaron varios minutos, todas ustedes ya estaban resignadas a irse de aquel lugar, hasta que aparecieron unas camionetas negras frente suyo.

"Esto me da mala espina…" escuchaste por lo bajo el comentario de Kotori, no querías admitir que sentías miedo, no cuando ya estabas tan cerca de tu sueño.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si es Yazawa Nico-chan" sabías que esa era la voz del productor, tú junto a tus amigas se dieron media vuelta, notando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro "Para ser sincero, no esperaba que estas te acompañaran hasta aquí, después de todo, la amistad no existe en este mundo."

"¡No se atreva a decir eso sobre ellas Kimura-san!" le respondes enojada colocándote hasta el frente, lo miraste seriamente, él seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa "Ellas quisieron acompañarme y ellas me han estado apoyando, así que tienen todo el derecho de saber lo que me dirá sobre lo que sea"

"Eres más patética de lo que pensaba, Nico-chan" estaba por tomar tu mentón cuando Eli le dio un manotazo y abrazándote protectoramente "Ah, tú debes ser la hija del inútil de Ayase, ¿Eli, no es así?"

"Padre no es ningún inútil, ¿Qué es lo que quiere con Nico?" ella contestó toscamente, tú podías sentir como sus brazos temblaban, ella tenía miedo y aún así te protegía "¡Conteste!"

"Verás, Ayase, en nuestra empresa hemos estado probando una gran e innovadora idea~" él respondió mientras hacía una seña, escuchaste como las puertas de las camionetas se abrían "Esa idea es crear una idol virtual, pero, que no sea carente de emociones, que se enoje, ría o simplemente lloré, porque así las 'emociones' que tratará de transmitir, llegarán con más facilidad a las personas…"

"¿I-Idol v-virtual…?" eso estaba mal, eso no era lo que tenías en mente y todas tenían que huir de ahí rápido, sino sería demasiado tarde.

 _Tienes mucho miedo, no sabes que hacer para escapar de ahí…_

"Pero, todos nuestros sujetos de pruebas han fracasado, porque a final de cuentas, solo quieren ser idols por el dinero y la reputación," sonrió con tanto descaro que te estremeció "no como tú, que tienes un lindo sueño, 'hacer sonreír a los demás con mi sonrisa', ¿estoy en lo correcto, no?"

"C-Creo que ya deberíamos de irnos, se está haciendo tarde…" respondió Umi quien había estado al tanto de las demás y de los sujetos de negro que las habían comenzado a rodear "Umm, no creo que eso sea lo que Nico quiere, Kimu—…"

 _Lo que más miedo te daba, era que les hicieran algún daño a ellas…_

"¡Tonterías, ella es perfecta para esto! ¡Ella sobrevivirá a todas las pruebas!" Comenzó a reírse mientras extendía sus brazos al cielo "¡Claro que lo hará!"

 _¡Tenías que irte ya! ¡Tienes que correr!_

"Todo hubiera estado al pie de la letra, si Nico-chan hubiera venido sola…" dejó de reírse para mirarlas seriamente y chasqueó los dedos "…pero no hay que preocuparse por ello, ¿verdad?"

 _Este había sido el peor error de toda tu vida._

 _._

 _._

.

.

' _Eso fue lo que pensé…'_ suspiras viendo a tu alrededor, el cual no era más que una triste y solitaria habitación blanca, ya no soportabas estar ahí, querías que todo esto fuera solamente una horrible pesadilla, y que al despertar, estarías en tu habitación, con tus hermanos dormidos a tu alrededor, como solían hacerlo cuando sentían miedo por la lluvia y mamá no estaba en casa.

 _¡Esto no es lo que deseabas! ¡Querías estar con tu familia!_

"Así que ya estás despierta, querida Nico-chan." Esa repugnante voz se escuchó de nuevo, una ira comenzó a hervir en tu sangre, apretaste tus manos y dientes esperando que continuara "¿Cómo está mi más linda y nueva adquisición? ¿Enojada?"

No respondiste.

 _No podías por alguna razón._

"Vamos Nico-chan, ¿no era que tu sueño era convertirte en la gran y súper Idol número uno del universo?" él ahora se estaba riendo, en alguna maldita parte de ese lugar "¿Ahora sabes que ser idol no es tan fácil? ¿Creías que realmente nos _interesabas_?"

 _No querías que él siguiera destruyéndote…_

"¿Creías que eres buena para este sueño? ¿De niña no te enseñaron que los _sueños_ no siempre se cumplen? ¿Menos de la manera fácil o viable?" estabas harta de escucharlo todos los días decirte todas esas cosas, cosas que ya sabías "¡Por favor! ¡Incluso tus tontas amigas y familia no saben dónde estás!"

 _¡Que se detuviera deseas! ¡Que con las personas que más amabas no se metiera!_

"Que ingenua eres, Nico-chan" querías llorar, querías ver a tu mamá, a tus hermanos pequeños y a tus amigas, querías no estar ahí "Ha pasado ya un año desde que estás con nosotros, ¿aún sientes que la esperanza es lo último que muere? ¿Aún eres tan tonta para creer en esas niñadas?"

Era tanta tu rabia, que notaste que tus manos ahora estaban sangrando, pero no sentías dolor.

No físico al menos.

 _Mientras que tu corazón se deshace…_

"Ya no existes, Yazawa Nico" esas eran las palabras que más te dolían escuchar "Nunca exististe."

' _Papá, te necesito tanto… Dime, ¿crees que volveré a verlos algún día?'_

.

.

.

.

"Me alegra mucho anunciarles que por fin, nuestro más reciente proyecto ha pasado por todas las pruebas, ha sido muy difícil para toda la compañía, ya que nuestros antiguos prototipos no lo lograron y con ello, gran parte de nuestra inversión fue en vano" podías escuchar toda su palabrería, como si realmente fuese inocente "¡Pero eso es ahora problema pasado!"

Y tú solo estabas en esa triste habitación blanca, con un lindo vestido diseñado para toda una idol.

 _Pero esa idol eras tú y todos aquellos sueños ya se habían desmoronado hace tiempo._

"Así mismo, se decidió que en esta reciente tienda, ¡pondríamos la nueva idol virtual!" los aplausos se escucharon así mismo como gritos de emoción "¡La Idol Nico-chan!"

De repente, delante tuyo podías observar a una gran multitud, cada uno de ellos aplaudiendo mientras te veían, era extraño, siempre habías querido eso, ahora, no sentías nada más que asco.

 _Lo peor de todo es que estabas ahora siendo controlada._

Sonreíste alegremente, los saludaste y ellos se emocionaron, luego de ello, comenzaste a bailar esa maldita coreografía que llegaste a odiar.

Y fue así, como, Yazawa Nico, había dejado de existir.

 _O eso es lo que pensabas antes de notar que Honoka estaba ahí_

Ella te miraba impresionada, ella te recordó y eso te hizo feliz, sin embargo, parecía que iba acompañada de alguien, ¿Quién era esa chica de cabello castaño?

' _¡Aquí estoy, Honoka! ¡Sálvame por favor de esta pesadilla!'_ pensabas mientras seguías en tu papel de idol, siendo una marioneta.

Observaste como ella intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud mientras tomaba de la mano a la otra persona, logró estar hasta el frente, en sus ojos habían lágrimas que estaban siendo contenidas y ella en silencio dijo:

" _Te encontramos, Nico-chan"_

Luego de aquello, se fue rápidamente del lugar, la esperanza comenzó a nacer en ti de nuevo, esa misma esperanza que creías perdida por los 2 años que la opacaron.

 _Honoka siempre será la inesperada esperanza que tendrás._

Por primera vez en los últimos años, sonreíste de verdad, haciendo ahora todo por voluntad propia.

 _¡Ese era un juego que podía ser de dos, así le enseñarías quien era el idiota de ese lugar!_

' _¡Esta será la manera en la que llegaré a sus corazones de nuevo! ¡Mamá, Kokoro, Kokoa, Kotarou, nos volveremos a encontrar sin importar lo que tarde! ¡No se liberarán tan fácil de mí, Yazawa Nico!'_

.

.

.

.

"No sé porque razón sonreíste, Nico-chan" el gran día había terminado ya, ahora podías verlo, él estaba frunciendo el ceño "Pero lo descubriré, tenlo por seguro."

' _Idiota'_ lo miraste de manera retadora, cruzándote de brazos.

"Señor, es hora de irnos, Ayase-sama dice que nos correrá a patadas sino nos vamos" la asistente de Ryousuke lo miraba asustada ante tal idea del papá de Eli "¿Se encuentra bien, Kimura-san?"

"Sí, solo le estaba comentando a Nico-chan que hoy hizo un espléndido trabajo y esperaba que siguiera con su amable cooperación, ¿No es así, Nico-chan?" Asientes con tranquilidad, haciendo que él se enojara aún más "Vámonos, Kurosawa"

Se fue dejando atrás a su asistente, ella te miraba insegura.

"Umm, se supone que no debo mantener ninguna conversación con usted, Nico-sama…" susurró por lo bajo, sentiste curiosidad por ella "Pero quiero decirle, que hoy estuvo alucinante, nunca la había visto brillar así, ¿cree que en algún futuro podremos ser amigas…?"

 _Eso te sorprendió, ¿amigas?_

"¡Te moveré de puesto si sigues hablando con ella, Kurosawa!" La voz enojada del productor se escuchó por todo el lugar, ella rápidamente se fue, apagando todo y llevándote al mismo lugar de siempre.

' _¿Así que amigas, eh?'_

Sorprendentemente, el segundo día en el que estabas ahí, apresuradamente entraron dos chicas, una de peculiar cabello morado y la otra rubia, comenzaste a llorar al ver quienes eran.

 _Ellas estaban aquí, después de dos años sin saber absolutamente de nada, estaban ahí, sanas y salvas…_

' _Los milagros existen'_ trataste de limpiar tus lágrimas, pero era imposible y ellas solo podían ver la foto que habían puesto mientras no estabas cantado ' _Realmente existen…'_

"Nicocchi…Elicchi, es ella" te llenó de tristeza la voz quebrada de tu mejor amiga, ella se había acercado a ti con inseguridad y con lágrimas en su rostro "Nicocchi está viva…"

 _Aunque más de una vez habían estado a punto de matarte por las discusiones que habías tenido con Ryosuke._

"Nico, nosotras no te hemos olvidado aún, ellos nunca lograrían eso…" susurró Eli con miedo de que alguien las descubrieran, sin poder evitar que una lágrima traicionera se le escapara "En 2 ni en 10 años, nos harían olvidarnos de alguien tan importante como tú…"

' _No digas cosas como esas, me harás llorar más, tonta Eli…'_ con mucho cuidado tocaste aquella barrera que las separaba.

"Nicocchi, pase lo que pase, volveremos a ti, tenlo por seguro" murmuró antes de mirar con una sonrisa a su acompañante "Vaya, parece que esta es la nueva Idol Virtual, ¿Qué tal si escuchamos su canción, Elicchi?

' _Ah, estaban comenzando a mirarlas extraño, bien, hagámoslo'_ sonríes mostrando determinación luego de observar a su alrededor, todas las miradas curiosas estaban encima suyo, esperando que alguna te reprodujera.

"Ahh~ veamos, ya lo pondré, Nozomi" Eli le guiñó el ojo discretamente y te reprodujo.

… _Hi hi hi! Try and smile_

 _Hi hi hi! Being able to smile is important_

 _Instead of worrying or rushing, let's take life easy_

 _A smile-filled everyday_

 _Viejas emociones regresaron a ti._

.

.

.

.

Conociste a esta linda chica de cabello rojizo, ella venía cada día que podía y eso te hacía pensar que era un detalle muy dulce de su parte, incluso tus amigas no habían podido hacer aquello por estar ocupadas en sus obligaciones, ya sea con la universidad o negocios familiares, como pasaba en el caso de Honoka, Eli y Umi.

 _Incluso ella había estado en tu primer aniversario._

Y además de eso, ya podías hablar.

Algunas noches, Eli llegaría al local acompañada de Umi, ambas siempre habían sido unas nerds y estaban tratando de comunicarse contigo, con un extraño aparato.

Luego de varios meses de lo sucedido en tu aniversario—habían pasado unos 6 meses—, y de que las chicas se habían hecho amigas de la pequeña pero linda Maki-chan, de la cual solo sabías algunas cosas gracias a las pequeñas y fugases reuniones en ese lugar.

 _Te aburrías bastante esperando que Eli llegara con Umi._

Escuchaste como se abría la puerta de la habitación que solías estar porque la pantalla era más espaciosa.

"Hablando de las reinas de Roma, que por la ventana se asoman…" las miraste con los brazos cruzados "Llegan tarde, Eli, Umi"

"Lamentamos la demora, Nico, pero papá está comenzando a sospechar que estoy saliendo con alguien, lo cual es muy indecente…" te comentó Umi, con el ceño fruncido y un leve sonrojo "Pero, creemos que ya lo hemos conseguido"

' _Menos mal que son nerds, sino, no sé que sería de mi'_ las miraste orgullosa de ese par.

"Solo tenemos que conectar esto, suponemos que te llegará…el lenguaje Nico-nii" la miraste raro por el nombre, Eli suspiró "Fue idea de Honoka"

Observaste como Umi conectaba el extraño aparato a la pantalla, pasaron unos segundos y frente tuyo apareció el siguiente mensaje:

 **[ 22/13/09-21/05-05/14/23/09/01-22/14-13/05/14/20/01/10/05]**

 **Aceptar / Rechazar**

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" las miraste sin entender nada "Esto definitivamente no era lo que estaba pensando"

"Abecedario, eso es todo, recuerda el abecedario" contestó Eli viéndote como asentías aún confundida y aceptabas esa cosa "Así podremos enviarnos mensajes, se auto destruyen a los 15 minutos, ¿Qué opinas, Nico?"

"Ya veremos…" murmuraste tratando de leer el mensaje de Umi "¿'Umi te envía un mensaje'? ¿Eso es lo que dice, no?"

"Así es"

Al aceptarlo, apareció el bloque numérico de un teclado, parece que lo habían pensado muy bien.

 **[ 14/09/03/16-14/09/03/16-14/09/09 ]**

Fue lo que escribiste.

"Sabía que eso sería lo primero que escribirías" ellas comenzaron a reírse luego de ver tu mensaje.

"Tenía que recordárselo, es mi maravillosa frase, aunque en esta forma no la utilizo"

Una semana había pasado y como siempre, te encontrabas ahí sin hacer nada más que estar acostada y pensar en todo lo que te había estado pasando.

"¡Nico, tengo un favor que pedirte!" entró rápidamente Eli, parecía que la habían estado persiguiendo "Tiene que ver con Maki"

"¿Qué pasa con la linda y adorable Maki-chan? ¿Está enferma?" te levantaste apresuradamente mostrando por accidente cuanto estaba llegando a preocuparte ella, te sonrojaste mientras jugabas con tus manos "Ejem, q-quiero decir, ¿Qué sucede con ella?"

"No me digas que…" esos ojos azules te estaban juzgando "… ¡eres una asalta cunas, no puede ser Nico!"

"¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ?! ¡C-Claro que no lo soy, no digas tonterías, Eli!" te sentías muy avergonzada, te había descubierto una de las más despistadas del grupo "D-Dime qué sucede con ella"

"Ah, bueno, verás, en 3 meses será su graduación y queríamos que, pudieras hablar con ella" eso no lo habías estado esperando "Ya sabes, eres su más grande anhelo…"

 _´ ¡¿HABLAR CON LA PEQUEÑA Y ADORABLE MAKI-CHAN, MI MÁS IMPURO ANHELO?! ¡Vamos Eli, no puedes estar hablando enserio! ¡Ellos seguramente lo descubrirán a los minutos! ¡Incluso aún no sé como es que a ustedes no las descubren aún…!'_ tu cara se mantenía serena mientras tus pensamientos eran un caos total.

"… ¿Pero, crees que sea bueno para ella? Digo, ella no sabe de mi más lo que él ha publicado e informado a mis fans, no sabe que soy alguien real tras esta fachada de Idol virtual…" se lo comentaste, haciendo que Eli se diera cuenta de la gravedad de los hechos "No sabemos como reaccionará, si dejará de estar con ustedes o si seguirá estándolo"

"Es mejor arrepentirse por algo hecho, que por algo que jamás tuviste el valor de hacer, ¿no lo crees?"

.

.

.

.

Te apagaron dos meses, "algunos fallos técnicos" habían dicho.

"Así que se creen más listas que yo, ¡no me hagas reír, Nico-chan!" él estaba hecho una furia mientras tomaba la pantalla en donde estabas cautiva "¡Yo soy mucho más inteligente que unas estúpidas chicas de universidad! ¡Sobre todo de esa Ayase y Sonoda!"

Mantuviste la calma, ya no valía la pena discutir con alguien tan loco como el productor.

"Pero, gracias a tu grandeza, estarás en un mejor lugar, donde nadie además de mi podrá entrar y hablar contigo" algún día, borrarías esa cínica sonrisa de su rostro "Dime, ¿Qué se siente saber que ahora ya no tienes a nadie con quien hablar? Serás aislada por completo, así como serás controlada por nosotros"

 _Sabes que ellas volverán de nuevo por ti, lo sabes porque ya te lo demostraron una vez._

"Cierto, tu opinión no me interesa, es más, nunca me interesó" soltó el monitor y se alejó del lugar, justo antes de irse, te comentó "Sólo me sirves para conseguir dinero, porque el dinero es lo que maneja este mundo"

 _Otra vez sola…_

Jamás hubieras pensado que algo tan horrible ocurriría.

 _ **Un año pasó…**_

 _ **Dos años pasó…**_

 _ **Tres años pasó…**_

 _ **Cuatro años pasó…**_

 _ **Cinco años pasaron desde que no sabías nada de ellas…**_

 _ **¿Acaso era inútil que siguieras esperando algún milagro…?**_

.

.

.

.

Alguien entró a la habitación, suponías que era el sonso de Ryosuke así que ni siquiera levantaste la mirada.

"Nico-sama" ah, esa voz era de aquella pelinegra asistente del idiota del productor, la miraste, esperando que continuara "Nico-sama, sé su historia, la sé, perdone que haya tardado mucho en saberlo, he logrado dar con sus amigas, mis amigas ayudarán, la sacaremos de aquí, es una promesa"

' _Promesa…ya veo'_ asientes con tranquilidad, ella te sonríe antes de irse rápidamente de ahí.

 _Aunque quisieras llorar, tus lágrimas ya caerían, estos años sirvieron para dejar que las emociones no se adueñaran de ti._

' _Me pregunto que pasó con mi familia…'_ siempre pensabas en ellos, esperabas que todos siguieran creciendo sanos y salvos.

Kokoro y Kokoa debían de cumplir ese año los 20 años, al igual que Maki-chan.

Kotarou tendría ya 17 años…

Esperabas que tu mamá aún estuviera cuidándolos y que ellos también la estuvieran cuidando, porque era quien más había sufrido en su desaparición, ya había perdido a tu padre cuando eras una niña de 9 años.

 _Te extrañaba que nunca hubieran borrado tus recuerdos, tal vez no lo habían hecho como método de tortura…_

' _Quien sabe…'_

Suspiraste antes de acostarte de lado, dándole la espalda a la realidad tras el monitor.

No necesitabas dormir ni comer, pero te gustaba imaginar que dormías mientras te encontrabas con los ojos cerrados.

 _Horas y horas pasaron de ese día monocromo._

Comenzaste a escuchar muchos murmullos, como si algo estuviera pasando fuera.

"¡¿Cómo es posible que haya un apagón?! ¡Si Kimura-sama se entera nos despedirán a todos!" una quejosa voz se escuchó con dureza "¡Encuentren al idiota que ocasionó esto!"

Recuerdas que por órdenes de él, tu fuente de corriente estaba en otro generador, así que tú no sufrías cosas como un misterioso apagón.

"…debemos desbloquear esto… ¡Shiny~!" la puerta se abrió, te sentaste mirando a quien le pertenecía esa voz, una chica rubia acompañada de una chica de cabello azulado, casi de la misma tonalidad que la de Umi "Oh my god, mira Kanan, es Nico-sama en persona"

"Mari, solo tenemos 4 minutos para hacer esto, debemos cumplir esta parte del plan," esa chica, Kanan, parecía que tenia demasiada prisa, hablaba demasiado rápido y se acercó al teclado, parecía que conocía las contraseñas "Nico-san, intente hablar, por favor"

"Eh, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" la miraste sorprendida al notar que podías hacerlo de nuevo "¿Q-Qué ray—…?"

"Nice Kanan, pero ahora es mi turno," esta rubia parecía que se divertía "Nico-sama, no la dejaban estar más que un límite ¿no?

"S-Sí…"

"Bien, ahora, se supone que ya todo está listo para que Sonoda-san llegue y pueda transferirla a su rara USB" te guiñó el ojo de manera tan descarada que te recordó a Nozomi.

"Sus amigas deben estar por llegar, sea paciente y manténgase en el mismo lugar, hasta que ellas lleguen" ella tomó del brazo a su compañera yéndose del lugar.

' _Que chicas tan raras…'_

No habían pasado ni 10 segundos cuando la rejilla del conducto se cayó de la habitación, luego algo más grande cayó de igual manera.

"¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado Honoka! ¡Ya no somos jóvenes!" de manera más delicada y elegante, Umi aterrizó "Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Nico"

 _Sí habían llegado por ti…_

"Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que, Honoka, dame el USB" ambas parecían más maduras, el paso de los años les había sentado bien "Gracias, vigila la entrada, aunque se supone que nadie debe de estar en esta sección"

 _Las lágrimas para después, te dijiste evocando una pequeña sonrisa_

.

.

.

.

"¡Bienvenida a casa, querida Nico-chan!" eso fue lo primero que escuchaste una vez abriste los ojos de nuevo, te encontrabas en un dormitorio, todas tus amigas estaban ahí, también Maki-chan y dos chicas que borrosamente recuerdas de alguna parte.

"¡Fue muy difícil, pero lo logramos Nico-chan, eres libre!" te sorprendió que a pesar de su gran cambio físico, ella siguiera hablándote con mucha emoción en su voz "Nico-chan ya no tiene que preocuparse por Kimura"

"¿L-Lo dices en serio…?" preguntaste insegura.

"Sí Nicocchi, el monstruo malvado ya no volverá a aparecer en nuestras vidas" ella se estaba limpiando las lágrimas, nunca hubieras imaginado que fuera tan sentimental "Por fin estás con Nozomama y Papachika…"

"¡H-Hey, ya te había dicho que no era su hija Nozomi!" te sentías avergonzada, porque cuando estaban en la academia de Otonokizaka, solían tratarla como su hija "Me avergüenzas"

"Por cierto, Nico-chan, durante todos estos años en ese estado tuyo, no hemos podido conseguir respuesta alguna de tu familia…" te comentó apenada Honoka, frunciste el ceño de solo pensarlo "Lo único que sabíamos era que Kimura los había mandado al extranjero, pero, parece ser que él arregló todo para mentirles sobre ti y sobre el viaje al extranjero…"

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!" comenzaste a maldecir cayendo de rodillas y golpeabas el suelo de la habitación blanca "¡Quiero verlos!

¡Quiero ver a mamá!

¡Quiero decirle que me he sentido tan sola sin ella!

¡Quiero que me abrace y me diga que ya todo pasó!

¡Quiero poder reír con ella y contarle alguna idiotez que ocurrió por parte de Honoka!

¡Quiero decirle lo mucho que la amo a pesar de todos los años que han pasado de nuestra separación…!"

"Nico…"

"…quiero ver a mis hermanitos, quería verlos crecer sanos y fuertes, regañarlos por no recoger sus cosas…

Quería que me vieran y se sintieran orgullosos de su hermana mayor, quería hacerles ver que aunque papá no estaba con nosotros, yo los amaba y amo como papá solía hacerlo…antes de que decidiera irse a ese estúpido viaje de negocios…

Quería…quería estar con ellos toda mi vida…

¿Por qué era tan difícil eso…?

¡¿Para qué sirvió desear que todos sonrieran con mi sonrisa si ni siquiera eso puedo hacer bien?!"

 _Estabas desesperada, todos aquellos sentimientos encerrados en lo más profundo de tu virtual corazón habían salido por fin_

"Odio ver esta aburrida habitación blanca cada minuto que paso en esta forma…" murmuraste mirando como tus lágrimas no dejaban de caer

"¡T-Te p-prometo que haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz, Nico-chan!" en medio de tu rabieta habías olvidado que ellas estaban ahí "¡Haré cualquier cosa por ti Nico-chan!"

 _Recuerdas la primera sonrisa que Maki-chan te compartió, el día que asustada del mundo, se reunió contigo y te convertiste en su refugio…_

"¡A-Así que, por favor no recuerdes cosas tristes Nico-chan…!" su voz sonaba tan amable y tímida, también sonaba desesperada "…Sending you magic, the magic of a smile…"

 _Esa canción, la canción que te unió de nuevo a tus amigas y a ella_

.

.

.

.

 **Actualidad**

Luego de que Maki-chan te confesara por completo lo que sentía por ti, sentías una gran calidez en tu ser y una gran paz.

 _¿Qué era Maki para ti?_

Si te lo hubieran preguntado hace 10 años contestarías algo como 'una linda chica de 15 años, que parece que soy su más grande adoración, siempre está ahí, acompañándome aunque ella no sepa que yo soy consciente de aquello~"

 _Pero, ¿y si te lo preguntaran ahora?_

'¡Creo que de alguna manera me gusta! No lo sé, cuando me mira, me siento tan amada que solo quiero tenerla en mis brazos y abrazarla toda la eternidad, ella es algo gruñona y no es honesta con la mayoría de las personas, soy su excepción, ella junto a mis amigas lograron salvarme del mismo infierno hace 3 años, además, no se han rendido en tratar de encontrar a mi familia… P-Podría decirse que, me enamoré de ella…'

Seguramente, Nozomi te contestaría 'Así que te gustan menores, ya decía yo que mirabas muy raro a las chicas cuando estaban en segundo año fufu~'

Hoy todas se encontraban reunidas en la habitación de tu linda Maki-chan.

 _Querían hablar sobre una sorpresa_

"¿Entonces, cuál es la misteriosa sorpresa?" habían pasado aproximadamente 10 minutos y nadie se había dignado a comentarte algo "¿Qué les pasa hoy…?"

"B-Bueno, es un proyecto que hemos estado haciendo, pero como los tiempos se han ido reduciendo, no se ha podido completar" te contestó por fin Hanayo mientras jugaba con su falda "El proyecto es un prototipo de tu cuerpo…"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Uhm sí, como aquella vez no logramos dar con nada más que almacenes con vestuarios o cosas para las grabaciones, pensamos que, si lográbamos construir algo así, podrías salir de ese lugar…"

 _¿Eso no significaba que te convertirían ahora en un robot?_

"¿Están seguras que eso funcionará?" tú las miraste frunciendo el ceño, cruzándote de brazos

Nadie te contestó, haciéndote suspirar.

"Agradezco todo lo que están haciendo por mi, pero…" te quedaste callada unos segundos, buscando las palabras indicadas para continuar "Creo que eso, sería lo mismo que estar aquí…"

"¡P-Pero Nico-chan, debes escuchar lo que Hanayo-chan estaba explicando!" Honoka replicó interrumpiéndote

"No sentiría nada más que las emociones, no sentiré la calidez de los abrazos, al menos aquí…" les sonríes resignada "…ya estoy acostumbrada"

 _Estabas acostumbrada a estar encerrada_

"Sé que están sufriendo, sé que les duele que esté aquí y así, lo sé, pero, ¿me dejarían pensarlo?"

"…de acuerdo"

* * *

 **¡Feliz día opuesto! Bueno no, pero yo dije que iba a terminar mal pñrque Caldera actualizó y me destrozó:(**

 **Pero tranquilos, Si habrá una tercera parte, aquí quería mostrarles la historia por parte de Nico a más profundidad**

 **Lo bueno es que mi beta se alimenta del sufrimiento 6u6**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Ultimo capitulo para finalizar el año 2018! Como bien saben, no quería continuar con la historia, pero lo hice, acá creo que las posibles dudas que han estado teniendo durante más del año (Octubre 2017) se contestarán, y si no es asi, la neta ya fue, se quedan con la duda**

 **Recuerden que esto esta escrito en segunda persona**

 **¡Disfruta la lectura!**

* * *

 **Maki**

En el momento en el que Nico dice aquellas palabras, sentiste una angustia por todo tu ser, porque significaría que tal vez ella decidiría que no lo llevaran a cabo y jamás podrías abrazarla, incluso si su cuerpo no era el real como te gustaría.

"…supongo que nosotras nos retiraremos." Fue lo que escuchaste por parte de Umi, quien le dedicó una sonrisa suave a ella "Fue un gusto volverte a ver, Nico."

"Umi, sabes que no debes ser tan formal conmigo, nos conocemos de hace años." Ella había reído un poco, eso alivió un poco la sensación latente en ti. "Me alegra verte también, a todas en realidad."

Aquello se debía al hecho de que todas tenían vidas muy ocupadas y era solamente el día martes de esa semana.

"Aww, Nicocchi nos ama~" ahora fue Nozomi quien tenía la atención de Nico, con una sonrisa burlesca. "En tercer año recuerdo que te costaba mucho decir que nos apreciabas, solo nos regalabas bentos."

"¡Recuerdo eso! ¡La comida de Nico-chan siempre fue de mis favoritas!" sin poderlo detener, frunces el ceño ante aquella información "Sobre todo las galletas que nos obsequiaste en San Valentín."

"¡C-Cállate Honoka! ¡Eso fue hace mucho!" ella estaba avergonzada, eso era lo más interesante de ella, que sentía todo y aparentemente recordaba su vida anterior.

"Ya, ya, es suficiente, todas tenemos que irnos a descansar." Aunque Eli intentara ser autoritaria, parecía más que se estaba divirtiendo. "Entonces, nos retiramos, ser adulto no es algo fácil, pero siempre intentaremos visitarlas."

Asientes, todas las demás chicas se despidieron y decidiste acompañarlas hasta la salida.

"No creo que Nicocchi apruebe esto, ¿lo saben verdad?" querías fingir que no escuchaste aquello por parte de Nozomi, pero ella te miraba con seriedad "¿Lo sabes, Maki-chan?"

"Claro que lo sé y eso me aterra," contestaste con molestia en tu voz pero en un tono moderado para que la chica que amabas no lo escuchara "Pero no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada ante la situación, Nozomi."

"Nosotras estamos igual, creo que lo más importante para ella es encontrar su familia…" fue Kotori quien llegó a aquella conclusión, ella tenía esa mirada llena de tristeza "…al menos, eso pienso si estaría en el lugar de Nico-chan, ella siempre amó y sigue amando a su familia."

"Kotori-chan tiene razón…" murmuró Hanayo antes de mirarlas a todas con una extraña determinación "Hablaremos sobre eso en el chat, Nico-chan comenzará a sospechar si Maki-chan tarda mucho."

"Entonces, nos vemos después, chicas." te despediste entrando al edificio en dirección de tu habitación, suspiras antes de entrar. "…deben de estar en algún sitio…"

' _Pero… ¿en dónde?'_

Sin querer regresar a la habitación donde ella estaba, te sientas en tu sofá, tomando de la mesa la letra que habías estado trabajando para escaparte de la realidad, era una triste canción.

Una canción que no debía ser escuchada por oídos ajenos.

Suspirando y cansada de todas las emociones, dejas la nota en su lugar, saliendo al pequeño balcón que tenía aquel departamento.

"In a starless, weary night," cantas para ti, en el silencio absoluto rodeándote "I wandered into deep into a forest…"

Comienzas a recordar cómo comenzó toda esta locura, porque si, tú incluso admitías que era una locura.

 _Walking through a gloomy road,_

¿Quién se hubiera esperado que, la futura heredera del gran y reconocido Hospital Nishikino se enamoraría de alguien completamente fuera de su alcance?

 _As I search for a_

¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás cuando se enteraran de todo aquello?

 _Small light_

¿Tus padres o socios de ellos?

Hace años, cuando eras pequeña, tus padres sí estuvieron contigo, te acompañaban y compartían tiempo en familia, pero a medida creciste, te apartaste de ellos como ellos se apartaron de ti, creyendo que eras la hija perfecta e independiente que soñaron alguna vez.

Luego comenzaron las burlas, molestias e incluso golpes de los demás chicos, persiguiéndote por varios años, aprendiste a tratarte las heridas por ti sola y a usar vestimenta que ocultara evidencia de aquello.

 _I lose myself as I search for an answer_

Conocerlas a todas fue lo mejor que podía haberte pasado, todas eran grandes personas y siempre han estado ahí para ti para apoyarte, incluso cuando mencionaste la idea de construir un cuerpo para Nico, aunque, Nozomi por unos segundos te vio con una extraña mirada, como si quisiera decirte algo pero decidió no hacerlo.

 _And a Happy End is far, far away_

Solo querías que Nico estuviera feliz de nuevo, que tuviera la libertad que jamás le debieron arrebatar.

 _But I tell myself that surely, I'll reach it soon_

Tu celular vibra, lo tomas y miras un mensaje por parte de Hanayo en su chat privado además de varios mensajes en el grupo en donde ambas están, te extraña porque no suelen hablar por ahí.

 **Koizumi Hanayo: Creo tener una idea para encontrar a la familia de Nico-chan.**

 **Koizumi Hanayo: ¿Haz intentado ver en los expedientes médicos si existe alguien con el apellido "Yazawa"?**

 **Koizumi Hanayo: Pensé que, tal vez a Kimura se le escapó ese detalle, ya que, al ser algo "virtual", cosas como la salud física no son tomadas en cuenta.**

 **Koizumi Hanayo: También, he tratado de comunicarme con la chica Kurosawa, ella tal vez sabe algo del paradero de la familia Yazawa.**

 _I've got to struggle and believe in myself!_

 **Nishikino Maki: ¿Cómo no pensé en ello antes…?**

 **Nishikino Maki: Eres un genio Hanayo.**

 **Nishikino Maki: Gracias, mañana haré una visita al hospital solo espero no toparme con mis padres.**

Luego de contestar, con una energía renovada, entras cerrando la puerta y yendo hacia dirección a tu habitación.

Observas como ella está ahí, acostada en ese espacio blanco y dándote la espada, eso significaba que necesitaba tiempo para ella, así que decides no decir nada cerrando la puerta detrás de ti, con mucho cuidado de ser silenciosa, te cambias de ropa por una más cómoda y te acuestas en tu cama, la cual estaba a un lado de donde Nico se encontraba.

"Buenas noches, Nico-chan." te despides de ella, antes de caer rendida al mundo de los sueños.

Despertaste más temprano de lo usual, y sin desperdiciar mucho tiempo, te vistes para luego tomar apresuradamente los libros de ese día poniéndolos en tu mochila, te despides de ella sin saber si te contestó o no.

Corres hacia el ascensor, pero este tardo tanto que bajaste con prisa por las escaleras, casi empujando a los demás residentes de ese edificio, con palabras de disculpas en el aire llegas a la entrada y sales en dirección al Hospital Nishikino, el cual, al igual que la universidad, solo era cuestión de tomar el metro.

Esperas impaciente a que este llegue, y justo llegó, permites que los demás bajen, una vez eso entras sin más, encuentras muchos lugares vacíos, suspiras mientras te sentabas en uno en tanto tomabas el celular y enviabas un mensaje al grupo.

 **Nishikino Maki: Me dirijo hacia el hospital de mi familia.**

 **Ayase Eli: ¿Pasó algo grave?**

 **Nishikino Maki: No, es solo que Hanayo anoche me comentó una idea.**

 **Sonoda Umi: Buenos días, ¿y cuál fue esa idea?**

 **Ayase Eli: Buenos días Umi.**

 **Nishikino Maki: Buenas.**

 **Nishikino Maki: Fue que entre la documentación de los pacientes, buscara si había alguien con el apellido Yazawa, ya que, ella cree que tal vez el idiota de Kimura no contó con ese detalle.**

 **Tojo Nozomi: Ah, puede que tenga razón, ¿necesitas que te acompañemos, Maki-chan?**

 **Tojo Nozomi: ¡Buenos días, Umi-chan! ¡Que la suerte te sonría hoy!**

 **Ayase Eli: Sí, puedo hacer un tiempo para acompañarte.**

 **Sonoda Umi: Buenos días Nozomi, pero como dice Eli, también puedo acompañarte, no hay mucho trabajo en el dojo a estas horas.**

 **Nishikino Maki: Bueno, no había pensado en eso realmente.**

 **Nishikino Maki: ¿Tal vez si?**

 **Nishikino Maki: Digo, en caso de que padre o madre se encuentren conmigo, necesitaré algo de ayuda…**

 **Kousaka Honoka: ¿Por qué hablan tan temprano? ¡Deberían descansar chicas!**

 **Sonoda Umi: Nosotras si somos responsables con nuestros deberes, no como tú, Honoka.**

 **Kousaka Honoka: Es muy temprano para tus regaños Umi-chan :c**

 **Kousaka Honoka: Mejor volveré a dormir, ¡nos vemos!**

 **Tojo Nozomi: Elicchi y yo te veremos allá en menos de una hora, Maki-chan, ¿irás Umi-chan?**

 **Sonoda Umi: Sí, las veré allá, hablaré con mi padre.**

 **Nishikino Maki: Gracias chicas.**

Sonríes mirando la conversación de nuevo, el nombre de tu parada es anunciado y lo guardas, esperando que se detuviera el tren, con calma sales de ahí y hacia la salida en dirección al hospital.

Durante el camino, recuerdas no haber comido algo notando a su vez un pequeño puesto de café.

Entras pidiendo una taza de café negro y una dona, algo para solo pasar el rato, después irías a comer algo de verdad, quien te atiende menciona que puedes esperar sentada en lo que te hacían el café, pagas y le haces caso.

' _Tengo que pensar en algo para que tenga acceso a los documentos…'_ piensas con los brazos cruzados, la misma chica llega a tu lugar.

"Gracias…" murmuras antes de tomar la dona y morderla, ella se retira a su puesto.

' _¿Tal vez podría decir que es un trabajo de la universidad?'_

Decides no pensar en ello por el momento, tomándote tu tiempo para disfrutar esa pequeña merienda.

Luego de veinte minutos perdidos en el local, sigues tu transcurso.

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí." Te dices mirando el enorme hospital, haciéndote sentir pequeña. "Es por Nico-chan, recuerda."

Entras con la cabeza en alto, yendo hacia la recepcionista principal, ella te mira sorprendida, tal vez por el hecho de que tenías tiempo que no estabas por ahí.

"Oh, Maki-chan, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos" te saluda con una gran sonrisa, tú sonríes un poco. "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien con la universidad? Escuché que tienes un gran promedio, Nishikino-san suele mencionarlo."

' _¿Solo eso? No es de extrañar…'_

"Estoy bien, solo vine por algo personal..." la miras con duda, piensas que ella tal vez podría ayudarte con eso. "¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?"

"Oh, claro, ¿tienes a un amigo aquí? ¿O algo así?" en su mirada había mucha curiosidad. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

Te quedas en silencio, buscando las palabras correctas para tu petición.

"No exactamente..." comienzas y ella frunce un poco el ceño. "Es, sobre la familia de una amiga…"

"¿Algún familiar de ella está aquí?" no sabes que contestar, así que pregunta. "Si es su familia, ¿por qué no está ella acompañándote? ¿No sería lo normal?"

"Ella está fuera de la ciudad, ocupada." respondes rápido, sin dudar. "Ella perdió la comunicación con ellos hace tiempo, así que me pidió de favor investigar si cambiaron de dirección."

"Ah…creo que entiendo, veré que puedo hacer." Su mirada se dirigió hacia la computadora preguntándote. "¿Cuál es su apellido?"

"Yazawa." Notas como ella teclea aquello y esperas.

Cuando sientes una mano en tu hombro, volteas y notas que era la persona que no querías ver.

Nishikino Ryu.

Tu padre.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Maki?" él como siempre, directo al grano. "¿No deberías de estar en clases?"

Antes de poder responder, la recepcionista dice. "Maki-chan, hay algunos resultados de 'Yazawa'."

"¿Yazawa? Hace tanto tiempo no escuchaba ese apellido." Respondió tu padre, sorprendiéndote con esa información. "Pensé que se habían mudado al extranjero."

"¿Cómo sabes eso, padre?" preguntas sin saber que estaba pasando ahora. "¿Conoces a la familia Yazawa?"

Él te mira fijamente, antes de contestar. "Kidou y Nade fueron mis compañeros durante la universidad, hasta que Nade quedó embarazada en el cuarto año."

"¿Eh?" eso significaba que fue cuando Nico iba a nacer.

"Tu madre y yo los apoyamos, recuerdo a la pequeña Nico." entonces tus padres la conocieron y conocían desde siempre. "Pero, creo que a los 17 años, fue fichada como desaparecida."

"Nishikino-san tiene razón, aquí solo quedan la madre y tres hijos más." Con todas tus fuerzas estabas intentando no romper tu fachada delante de ellos. "¿Tu amiga es Nico Yazawa, la chica desaparecida?"

"Espera, ¿encontraste a Nico?" la atención que estabas recibiendo de ambos era demasiada para ti. "Contesta Maki, ¿la conoces?"

"…" las palabras te fallaban, necesitabas que las chicas estuvieran a tu lado.

Como si fuera un milagro del cielo, se escucharon pasos por la entrada, los tres miraron hacia esa dirección.

"¿Tojo y Ayase…?" ese murmuro venía por parte de él.

"Lamentamos tardar en llegar, Elicchi pasó por mí." La voz de Nozomi resonó por el lugar, sintiéndote aliviada. "Oh, buenos días Nishikino-san."

"Umi mandó un mensaje diciendo que en diez minutos llega, Maki." Eli te informó antes de dirigir su mirada sobre tu padre. "A pasado un tiempo, Nishikino-san."

"¿De dónde conocen a mi hija?" él preguntó hacia tus amigas y ellas solo se miraron entre sí. "No están ni cerca de su edad."

"Por cosas del destino, ¿tal vez~?" si había algo que admirabas de Nozomi, era esa capacidad de controlar la situación. "Sólo necesita saber que cuidamos a Maki-chan, es una gran niña."

Pero más importante aún, ¿por qué ellas jamás mencionaron que conocían a tu padre más allá de la reputación del apellido Nishikino?

"Conocemos a Nishikino-san por Nico, ella ayudaba a Nadeshiko-san con sus hermanos en las consultas de ellos." Como si leyera tu mente, la chica más alta te respondió. "A veces la acompañábamos."

"¿Por qué jamás me lo dijeron?" les exiges con indignación en tu voz, apretando los puños. "¡Podría haber servido esa información desde el inicio!"

"¡Maki, no grites, estás en un hospital!" te regañó tu padre para luego suspirar y tocar su frente, una clara señal de que no entendía nada esta situación. "¿Podrías responder al menos si Nico está viva?"

"Nishikino-san, lamento interrumpirlo, pero este tema debe ser hablado en privado." Eli mencionó con tranquilidad, mirando alrededor y notando la atención de los demás sobre ustedes. "Y es muy delicado."

"Lamento la tardanza, padre necesitaba ayuda con algo." Umi llegó y te preguntaste si ella también conocía a tu padre o algo por el estilo. "Oh, supongo que usted es Nishikino-san, un gusto, Sonoda Umi."

Ella hizo una reverencia rápida, confirmando que no conocía a tu padre como Nozomi y Eli.

"Un gusto, Sonoda-san, ¿supongo que también eres amiga de mi hija?" ella asiente algo confundida ante la pregunta. "Bien, iremos a mi oficina."

Durante el trayecto nadie mencionó nada, fue unos minutos de silencio incómodo hasta que tu padre llegó a su oficina, entrando y dejando la puerta abierta para todas ustedes.

"Es claro que algo están ocultando," comenzó a tomar la palabra pero de manera tranquila en tanto tomaba asiento. "y tiene que ver con Nico, la primera hija de Yazawa Kidou y Yazawa Nadeshiko."

Observas con detalle los movimientos de los demás en esa habitación, y empiezas a pensar que, tal vez, solo tal vez esta era la oportunidad de encontrar a la familia de tu amada.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que saben de ella?" volvió con la misma duda, esperando que alguna contestara.

Tomando todo el valor escondido dentro de ti, respondes. "Padre, ella está viva. Nico-chan está viva."

Él asiente esperando más explicaciones.

"Nico-chan está viva pero, su condición es delicada…" buscas tu móvil, desbloqueándolo y encontrando una foto de ella, se la muestras a tu padre. "Ella fue engañada y ahora solo es un programa, donde sus emociones, recuerdos y deseos siguen con ella."

"Pero eso es imposible Maki, aún no existe el loco que haga eso realidad…" Su falta de compresión te molestó, pero no te rendirías tan fácil aún y menos cuando por segundos pareció recordar algo.

"Existe o existió, no sé qué habrá sido de él." Entras al navegador buscando al causante de todas las desgracias de Nico, dando con su perfil y le pasas el móvil a tu padre. "Kimura Ryousuke, padre, tienes que creerme."

Sabes que te escucha a pesar de que su atención está en tu móvil.

"Maki-chan tiene razón, Nishikino-san, no sabemos con exactitud cuántas chicas fueron sacrificadas de por medio con tal de crear a una _Idol Virtual_." Agradeces que Nozomi se haya unido a la conversación, después de todo, ella estuvo presente como las demás el día del accidente. "Nicocchi había participado en una audición de su empresa, pero no fue hasta 3 meses después convocada."

"Nozomi sintió que algo pasaría y por eso mismo nosotras habíamos decidido acompañarla," ahora era Eli quien hablaba. "para saber si Nico estaría bien o no ahí, en ese lugar."

"Todo pasó tan rápido, que cuando menos lo esperamos, Nico fue arrebatada de nosotras." La tristeza en sus voces era demasiado evidente que desviaste la mirada al suelo, intentando no llorar. "Todos los días me arrepiento de no haber sido capaz de salvarla, incluso si logré salvar a Kotori."

"Jamás mentiríamos sobre algo así, Nishikino-san." La seriedad en la voz de la mayor te sorprendió, la miras diciendo. "No cuando todo se trata de Nicocchi, de ella jamás mentiría."

Un gran suspiro viene por parte de tu padre y tu mirada ahora estaba sobre él.

"Suponiendo que, creo todo este cuento..." Ibas a replicarle pero él te detuvo con una señal. "¿Cómo podría explicarle eso a Nade, cuando ella ha estado estos últimos años buscando señal alguna de su hija?"

"Nadeshiko-san nos creerá si habla con Nicocchi." Respondió sin dudas Nozomi. "Pero para eso necesitamos saber dónde está ella y los hermanos de Nicocchi."

"Por favor padre, sé que nos hemos distanciado, pero he seguido tus pasos a pesar de ello." Tragándote el orgullo le suplicas. "Ella necesita a su familia. Nico-chan lo necesita."

Guarda silencio por unos minutos dejando tu celular en el escritorio, diciendo. "Están en Suiza, eso mencionó tu madre hace años."

"¿Suiza? ¿Europa?" Umi fue quien preguntó sorprendida. "¿Ahí es donde han estado todos estos años?"

"Sí, había pasado alrededor de un año de la desaparición de Nico, cuando mi esposa se enteró por parte de las enfermeras y al escuchar aquello, no dudó en ir a visitar a Nade." Comentó a relatar abriendo un cajón y sacando una carpeta, dándotela. "Pero, cuando llegó al edificio, le comentaron que ya no vivían ahí, que se habían mudado y nadie sabía sobre su paradero."

Asientes abriendo la carpeta, encontrándote con toda la información de la familia Yazawa e incluso ahí estaba un hombre, probablemente el papá de la Idol.

 **Yazawa Nico**

 **Detalles**

 **Nacimiento: 22 de julio**

 **Edad: 17 años**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Ocupación: Estudiante**

 **Tipo de sangre: A**

 **Estatura: 154 cm**

 **Estado: Desaparecida.**

"No contestaba el móvil, así que tu madre buscó entre nuestros socios quien podría dar con el paradero de Nade." Lo escuchas mientras miras la foto de Nico, quien tenía una gran sonrisa mientras portaba el uniforme de Otonokizaka y sonríes ante eso. "Tardó demasiado, hasta que le dieron un número extranjero, ella marcó y era la voz de Nade quien había contestado."

"¿Ella le comentó algo a su esposa sobre Nico, Nishikino-san?" Eli preguntó.

"Solo le mencionó que necesitaba un cambio de vida, por eso había gastado el dinero que Kidou había ahorrado para la universidad de Nico." Respondió. "Mi esposa mencionó que su voz se escuchaba algo desconfiada, por lo que evitó decir más cosas referentes a Nico."

"¿Cree que podamos hablar con ella? Ella merece saber la verdad." Umi mencionó, cierras la carpeta para mirar a tu padre de nuevo. "Incluso sus hermanos merecen saber la verdad."

"Solo con una condición." Frunces el ceño ante lo dicho por él.

"¿Cuál es, padre?" preguntas queriendo terminar esto lo más pronto posible.

"Tu madre y yo queremos ver a Nico, eso es lo único." Comenzaste a dudar ante esa condición, ya que era posible que preguntaran sobre como Nico llegó a tu hogar.

"Está bien." Esas palabras no habían salido de tus labios, sino de Nozomi.

Luego de aquel encuentro con tu padre, Eli se ofreció a llevarlas a sus trabajos y en tu caso, a la universidad, sin ganas de resistirte aceptaste.

Una vez en ella, bajaste sin despedirte de alguna porque aún seguías molesta de que te hayan ocultado esa información, el hecho de que conocían a tu padre e incluso sabían que la familia de Nico estuvo relacionada con la tuya hace años, por no decir, desde el comienzo.

Dirigiéndote hacia tu aula, tu celular vibra y lo tomas, notando un mensaje de tu madre, quien en el último año ha intentado establecer una relación más allá de lo formal, una relación de madre e hija pero tú no ponías mucho de tu parte.

 **Madre: Tu padre me comentó que conoces a Nico, ¿es eso verdad?**

 **Nishikino Maki: Sí, supongo que ya te habrá contado la historia.**

 **Nishikino Mayumi: Si y creo que ahora tiene sentido lo que pasó con Kimura Ryousuke hace años.**

Te detienes en medio del pasillo al leer ese desagradable nombre frunciendo el ceño.

 **Nishikino Maki: ¿Qué quieres decir, madre?**

 **Nishikino Mayumi: Kimura fue uno de nuestros compañeros en la carrera de medicina, pero cuando nos graduamos, tu padre le preguntó qué haría ahora.**

 **Contestó que haría real las emociones en un programa, mejorar ese sistema donde los cadetes guardan sus memorias en una computadora, algo innovador para el mundo. Tu padre comentó que eso era un sueño ridículo y que, eso podría solo atraer a gente loca.**

 **Kimura se molestó y le juró que lo haría realidad, que solo necesitaba tiempo.**

 **Obviamente, ninguno de los dos tomamos en serio esas palabras.**

 **Nishikino Maki: ¿Y luego de eso qué pasó?**

 **Nishikino Mayumi: Bueno, creo que cuando tenías 7 años, él regresó con tu padre para que se hicieran socios sobre el proyecto que estaba haciendo, pero tu padre lo rechazó con la respuesta de que eso no sería algo bueno para la ciencia, que ocasionaría caos.**

 **Nishikino Maki: ¿Así que todo este tiempo ha intentado lograr lo que hizo con Nico-chan?**

 **Nishikino Mayumi: Eso parece, nosotros no lo apoyamos y jamás lo hubiéramos hecho si las afectadas serían unas niñas inocentes, entre ellas Nico.**

 **Quiero verlo y ahorcarlo, gritarle lo enfermo que está, pero mis contactos me dijeron que cierta hija se encargó de eso antes, ¿en qué pensabas Maki?**

 **Nishikino Maki: Tenía que hacer algo, Nico-chan estaba sufriendo, teníamos que hacer algo para salvarla de él.**

 **Nishikino Mayumi: Pero podrías habernos dicho, al menos a mí. Estamos aquí para ti.**

Sonríes casi con burla ante ese último mensaje, ¿ahora te decía que están para ti, cuando ni siquiera sabían la mitad del infierno que habías pasado en la niñez?

 **Nishikino Maki: …**

 **Nishikino Mayumi: Cambiando un poco el tema, ¿Cuándo estaría bien visitarlas?**

 **Nishikino Maki: El fin de semana.**

La conversación se terminó ahí.

* * *

 **Nico**

Algo extraño estaba pasando, porque esa mañana, Maki se había ido más temprano de lo normal y no se tardó en despedirse como acostumbraba, también, estaba el hecho que ahora, casi dos horas después de haberse ido, Nozomi y Eli estaban delante de ti, con una mirada extraña.

"¿Y bien, me dirán que les pasa ahora?" les exiges cruzándote de brazos. "Puedo asegurar que no tienen todo el día para estar ahí sin hacer nada."

"Verás Nico, hoy acompañamos a Maki al hospital Nishikino." Eli te comentó despacio, como si estuviera esperando alguna reacción tuya pero no entendiste el porqué de ello. "Nos encontramos con su papá, Nishikino Ryu."

"¿Y él que tiene que ver? No lo conozco, al menos no sin contar que es familia de Maki-chan." Justo después de aquellas palabras, un recuerdo llego a ti ocasionándote dolor de cabeza.

" **Parece que todo está bien con tus hermanos, Nico." una voz profunda llamó tu atención, ahí estaba el señor Nishikino, viejo amigo de la familia y por alguna razón sabías quien era.**

"¿Lo recuerdas, verdad Nicocchi?" la voz de Nozomi te regresó de aquel borroso recuerdo, una pulsada de dolor seguía en tu cabeza "Hace tiempo, llegué a la conclusión con Elicchi que los Nishikino fueron borrados de tu memoria."

" **¡Wow que grande y linda está Nico-chan!" el contraste de lo anterior, una suave y juguetona voz sonó. "Yo sabía que serías igual de linda que Nade-chan~"**

"¿Q-Qué…?" murmuras ante esa otra memoria.

" **¿Por qué Ryu-jisan y Mayu-basan ya no vienen, mamá?" mirabas hacia el atardecer y a un lado estaba tu mamá, con tus hermanas en brazos. "Papá tampoco ha regresado del trabajo…"**

"Al no reconocer el apellido de Maki-chan las primeras veces, llegamos a esa conclusión." la voz de Nozomi sonaba algo lejana mientras el dolor seguía latente. "Puede sonar algo loco, pero si hubiera persistido en tu memoria, tal vez nos hubieras dicho '¡Los Nishikino deben saber dónde está mi familia, son amigos de los Yazawa desde que tengo consciencia, vayan!'"

" **Mira Nico, la pequeña Maki es adorable." fotos borrosas veías y de fondo estaba la voz de tu madre alegre. "Espero que podamos conocerla algún día."**

"Y hay algo más de lo que debemos informarte." De igual manera, la voz de Eli estaba lejos. "Algo muy importante."

" **Lamentamos mucho su pérdida, pero su esposo falleció." Otra voz se escuchó, seguido de varios quejidos de dolor así como de llanto. "Intentamos todo lo posible para salvar a su amigo, Nishikino-san."**

"¿Eh…?" un dolor en el pecho llegó y con ello, lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en tus ojos siendo esas mismas derramadas al instante. _'¿Por qué estoy llorando…?'_

" **Mi hija es muy tímida y solo se aísla en su mundo, ¿tal vez si la conoces deje de hacerlo?" ante eso frunces el ceño, ya que había algo raro en lo dicho "Desde que comenzó a estudiar, hemos estado aún más ocupados con el hospital, cada día gana más popularidad."**

"Tu familia está en Suiza o eso mencionó Nishikino-san." Caes de rodillas al suelo, sin hacer nada por las lágrimas y entre ellas ves sus siluetas borrosas "Pero…"

" **Deberían ser más atentos con ella, incluso si creen que ella es lo suficiente madura para estar sola." Por alguna razón tu madre estaba enojada. "¡Ella solo tiene 9 años por el amor de Dios!"**

"Él y la madre de Maki-chan quieren verte, para confirmar lo que contamos, no tenemos otra opción." No sabías quien de las dos te hablaba, tus sentidos estaban nublados.

" **Sabes que te respeto, pero tú no puedes decirme como o no debo educar a mi hija, Nadeshiko." La anterior voz femenina y desconocida replicó con un tono molesto. "Ella está bien y sabe que cuenta con nosotros."**

"… ¿eso ayudaría…?" apenas logras mencionar, sintiendo una gran jaqueca al intentar recordar los rostros de los padres de Maki. "…tengo algunos recuerdos, pero solo sus voces resuenan en mi memoria…"

" **Estoy segura que, a ustedes dos no les importa tanto como dicen, solo la utilizarán para seguir la línea Nishikino, sobre todo tu esposo, pensé que ella nos conocería, pero solo vienes a mi hogar a mostrarme fotos de ella y decir que es la mejor." La voz de tu madre resonó de nuevo. "¡A ella podría estarle pasando algo y no lo sabrías!"**

"Esperemos que sí, necesitas ver a tu familia y contarles la verdad…" antes del último recuerdo, habías logrado controlar las lágrimas, pero te sentías demasiado cansada. "Al menos, antes de tu decisión sobre eso."

 **Eso.**

Desvías la mirada ante ese último comentario, porque era posible que ellas dos ya conocerían tu respuesta.

La cual, con el dolor de tu corazón, habías estado reflexionando durante toda la noche mientras Maki descansaba, pensaste que era mejor no seguir en ese mundo, porque de seguirlo, la pequeña niña que un día te encontró, había llevado todo al extremo y en parte se lo agradecías, porque al menos habías conseguido ver a las chicas nuevamente, pero la esperanza de re encontrarte con tu familia estaba por apagarse.

Durante esas horas, recordaste que tanto Maki como tus adorables hermanitas eran de la misma edad y esperabas que en donde sea que estuvieran estén cursando la universidad en la carrera que más le haya llamado la atención.

"Ya saben mi respuesta, si puedo ver por última vez a mi familia, me iré de este mundo sin preocupación alguna." Incluso si habías murmurado aquellas palabras, sabías que ellas las habían escuchado. "Es mi último deseo."

Los siguientes días de la semana habían pasado en un borrón para Maki y para ti, sobre todo para la menor ya que esta el mismo día en donde Nozomi y Eli habían conversado contigo, llegó algo molesta a contarte todo, donde incluso sus padres se vieron envueltos en la conversación.

No habían conversado más ese día ni los siguientes, ya que al ser la futura heredera del hospital Nishikino, Maki estuvo demasiado ocupada con los estudios, no te molestó, de hecho agradecías aquello porque solo así tenías tiempo para ti sola y te ayudaría en pensar que decirle cuando te fueras para siempre.

El esperado fin de semana estaba ahí y con ella, la visita de los padres de Maki.

Esperando en la habitación, las voces comenzaron a autentificarse a medida que se acercaban a ella, minutos después Maki abrió la puerta mostrando a otras dos siluetas.

"¡¿Pequeña Nico…?!" la silueta femenina con un gran grito corrió hacia ti, tocando el monitor y con una mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados, entre ellos podías identificar la sorpresa y la felicidad. "¿Estás viva…?"

Le sonríes levemente, recordándola ahora. "Lo estoy, Mayu-basan…"

"N-Nadeshiko necesita saber esto…" ella se aleja de ti estando en lo que te parecía un estado de shock, tomando su celular y haciendo algo en él, luego su atención volvió a ti. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en ese estado, Nico…?"

"Desde los 17 años, hace…" te detienes por un momento, tratando de recordar en que año estaban. "¿12 años creo…?"

Ella no contestó más, porque estaba tratando de no derramar sus lágrimas delante de ti, tal vez para que no te sintieras culpable de ello.

"…Parece que Kimura consiguió lo que quería, lamento mucho esto Nico." Ahora el padre de Maki quien tomaba la palabra, él sonaba desconcertado. "Si lo hubiera sabido, lo hubiera detenido a tiempo…"

"No lo culpo en realidad." Le mencionas mirándolos a los tres. "Solo me culpo a mí, a mí y a mi sueño de ser Idol…"

"¡No es tu culpa Nico-chan!" y ahí estaba ella de nuevo, tratando de desvanecer tus penas con palabras, ella se acercó a ti mirando a sus padres. "Esto es culpa de él, ¿ahora me creen?"

"Te creemos, pero…" el único hombre de la habitación contestó. "¿Nos recordabas…?"

"No, al menos no hasta que Nozomi y Eli me hablaron de nuevo de ustedes, hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo, como por qué papá falleció o su apellido." Contestas tranquilamente, sabiendo que ellos querrán saber todo. "Mis recuerdos más viejos son de pocos años antes del accidente pero estos son algo borrosos, y los que he vivido en estos años, eso es todo."

El tono de un móvil comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación, siendo de la señora Nishikino quien se disculpaba con ustedes en tanto contestaba y salía de la habitación.

"¿Qué está haciendo madre?" Maki le preguntó a su papá.

"Tal vez moviendo personas para traer lo más pronto posible a la familia de Nico." Ese comentario llamó tu atención y él sonrió un poco mirándote. "Estoy seguro que los verás de nuevo, Nico."

"Eso es bueno, podrás verlos de nuevo, Nico-chan." Parecía que Maki estaba más feliz que tú sobre aquello, pero la decisión ya la tenías tomada. "Y serás feliz de nuevo."

' _Serás feliz de nuevo… ¿no?'_ Tal vez lo serías.

Como había predijo Ryu Nishikino y luego un tiempo de conversar sobre tu situación, gracias a los socios de Mayumi Nishikino una semana después consiguieron traer de regreso a toda tu familia, cuando Maki te dio la noticia no supiste cómo reaccionar, estabas feliz pero a la vez estabas asustada, muy asustada de verlos y ahora, tu madre juntos a tus hermanos entraron a la habitación, todos te miraron con miedo, como si fueras un monstruo y aquello te dolió bastante.

 _¿Eso eras ahora?_

Luego de varios minutos de no recibir algún comentario de ellos, murmuras un: "Ha pasado un tiempo…"

"¿N-Nico-onesan, realmente eres tú…?" querías comentarle a Cocoro que no era necesario intentar hacerse la fuerte, no cuando estaban en familia, ella se veía tan cambiada que fue nostalgia lo que te hizo sentir. "¿P-Pero qué te pasó…?"

"Es una historia muy larga, pero, para resumirla," suspiraste antes de decir con aquella voz misteriosa que solías hacer cuando les contabas relatos de pequeños. "Un productor loco engañó a Nico-nii para convertirla en esto, Nico-nii ha sufrido mucho sin sus amigos y familia, pero gracias a Maki-chan con sus amigas años después, la salvaron del productor loco."

"Nico…" escuchar tu nombre por boca de tu madre, te hizo sentir triste y con ganas de llorar, pero no lo harías, no ahora, incluso si te sentías hipócrita ante tu pensamiento para Cocoro. "…pensamos que te habíamos perdido para siempre…"

"Lo siento mamá, lamento mucho haberles hecho daño y sé que no puedo repararlo o eliminarlo…" tus lágrimas te traicionaron cayendo sin más de igual manera tu voz fue quebrándose a medida las palabras salían de tus labios. "Lo siento, en verdad, lo lamento, esto no era de lo que quería hacerlos sentirse orgullosos de mí…"

"Nico-neesan…"ahora era la voz de Cocoa que pronunció tu nombre, ya no siendo la misma voz infantil y potente que recordabas. "¡Estamos orgullosos de ti, incluso si no estábamos a tu lado…!"

"Sí, todos los días hablamos de ti, para tenerte de alguna manera con nosotros, intentamos contactar a la empresa, pero no pasó nada más, te buscamos con tus amigas y a mamá no la dejaron hablar con los señores Nishikino." secundó su gemela mientras se acercaba al monitor, mirándote de más cerca. "Incluso Cotaro es quien tiene guardadas todas tus cosas."

"Tiene razón Nee-chan, sé que no puedo recordar cosas como ellas dos contigo, pero las guardé para sentirte en casa, igual como mamá guardó las cosas de papá." Escuchar por primera vez armar una oración sin detenerse o ser de pocas palabras, aumentaron tus ganas de salir de ese infierno y abrazarlos a todos, a tu familia.

"Sé que en ese estado no puedes decir mucho, así que te contaré que pasó con nosotros, como las chicas y los padres de Maki nos contaron de tu historia antes de entrar a esta habitación." La voz de tu mamá era tranquila, como cuando le preguntabas sobre algo y ella siempre buscaba darte una respuesta que pudieras entender. "Los niños ya lo saben, así que no te preocupes, ellos ya están grandes y les conté en su tiempo esto, Nico."

Asientes intentando calmar tus emociones, incluso si sabías que eso era algo imposible.

Ella suspira tomando asiento en el escritorio de Maki, el cual estaba delante de su cama, donde podía verte con claridad y tus hermanos tomaron lugar en dicha cama. "Luego de salir con las chicas al lugar de la cita, un número desconocido llamó a la casa, la voz era de un hombre y algunas cosas de las que recuerdo haberme dicho fueron:

'Espero que estés preparada para la gran sorpresa que tenemos para todos ustedes, familia Yazawa. Ya que, su querido amigo no quiso apoyarme pero mientras a ustedes si los apoyó, cuando quedaste embarazada de tu estúpido esposo muerto, esta podría ser una lección, para quienes deciden apoyar.'

Al principio no sabía a quien se refería como 'amigo' ya que desde que Kidou falleció, las amistades poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, menos los Nishikino. Pero con ellos no había conversado en meses, sobre todo porque con Mayumi solía reclamarle que Maki podría estar ahí sufriendo y no lo sabrían, algo que al parecer, fue verdad.

La llamada finalizó, traté de no prestarle mucha atención mientras seguía vigilando a los niños, fue entonces que toques desenfrenados comenzaron a escucharse por todo el departamento, al inicio pensé que era un loco que fingiría pedir ayuda para luego robarnos, hasta que segundos después se escuchó la voz de Honoka.

Abrí la puerta sorprendida, ella estaba ahí con su coleta deshecha y acompañada por una chica de cabello castaño, tomo aire, luego tomó mis manos mientras temblando y llorando me decía 'N-Nico-chan está en peligro' '¡N-Necesitamos hablar con la policía…!' luego de aquello, sin esperar mucho, tomé las llaves de la casa junto mi celular y a los niños, durante el camino a la estación de policías, me explicó que había pasado realmente, como ella gracias a Eli y Nozomi logró conseguir escapar del lugar."

Juntó sus manos, una señal que recordabas donde significada que ella estaba tratando de ser fuerte mientras por dentro todo dolía.

"Pensamos que en la estación nos ayudarían, pero de repente, no estabas ahí, en ningún expediente físico o digital, como si nunca hubieras existido, eso ocasionó que provocara una gran discusión con el encargado del lugar, al final, nada de eso sirvió.

Traté infinitas veces de llamar a Mayumi o a Ryu para contarles la situación, pero por alguna razón, mi celular tampoco funcionaba, ni intentando por otros los podía localizar, así que intenté también visitarlos personalmente en su casa y hospital, nadie me permitió hablar con ellos.

Con ayuda de las demás chicas, intentamos de nuevo con la policía, nada. Yazawa Nico no existía.

Pasó un año, un año donde nadie se rindió, donde en la academia si estaban tus documentos, pero estos no eran prueba suficiente para la policía, pasó ese año y recibí una carta.

Ahí decía que tenía que dejar el país o algo terrible le pasaría a la familia, incluso a las chicas, todo fue tan rápido que gasté el dinero ahorrado, buscando el primer país para irnos sin podernos despedir de los demás, dejé atrás el móvil y algunos muebles, fue un milagro que llegáramos a un nuevo país y que en algún momento estudie algo de francés como pasatiempo.

Casi al mismo tiempo Mayumi logró contactarme, ella me preguntó sobre qué había pasado y por qué desaparecimos del mapa, no conté los detalles, esa sería mi versión de los hechos."

Estabas sorprendida hasta qué punto había llegado ese productor con tal de hacer realidad su ambición, donde demasiadas personas se vieron afectadas en algún momento, estabas muy molesta pero sabías que aquello ya no tenía sentido.

Luego de un gran silencio donde todos estuvieron sumergidos en sus pensamientos, comentas suavemente: "…entonces, creo que era todo lo que necesitaba saber."

"¿Qué quieres decir Nee-san?" el único hombre de la habitación te preguntó, él aún conservaba esa personalidad tranquila y misteriosa. "… ¿tú te irás...?"

"…sé que Maki-chan probablemente les comentó sobre construirme un cuerpo, pero…" te detienes para dejar escapar un suspiro y con determinación miras a tu familia. "…creo que es mejor rechazarlo, porque al final, no seré yo, no quiero estar más tiempo en esta situación, por eso…"

"Nico-oneesan no llores…" el murmullo de Cocoro aumentó tus ganas de hacerlo. "Si lloras, nosotros también lo haremos."

"…pero respetamos tu decisión Nee-chan, no te preocupes por nosotros." algo que agradecerías incluso después de la muerte, era el hecho que te haya tocado una familia tan amorosa y unida. "Te amamos Nee-chan."

Observas que tu mamá se levanta de su lugar y con una pequeña seña tus hermanos también lo hacen, todos se paran delante de ti, tomados de las manos y con la mejor sonrisa que te pudo haber dedicado, entre lágrimas te recordó: "Siempre te amaremos, incluso si solo estás en nuestras memorias y corazón, recuerda que siempre nos sentimos orgullosos de ti, sé que Kidou te esperará con los brazos abiertos y todos nos volveremos a ver, en su debido tiempo, gracias por existir, hija."

No se dijeron más palabras, se fueron y era momento para que tú también lo hicieras, el momento para poder descansar en un lugar sin dolor y arrepentimientos.

El día siguiente, todas las chicas estaban ahí, ya que habías pedido como un favor que Maki las trajera para decirles sobre tu decisión, incluso ella se puso insistente pero te negaste a decirle alguna palabra.

"Gracias por venir." Fue lo primero que lograste pronunciar, incluso si esa era tu decisión, era muy difícil mirarlas con valentía cuando esperaban algún otro final. "He tomado mi decisión, la cual puede que no les agrade…"

"¿Nico-chan?" por la mirada que hizo, ella sabía que dirías e intento acercarse, pero Umi junto a Honoka la detuvieron tomándola de los brazos. "¡Dime que no estás pensando en eso, Nico-chan!"

Su grito con miedo plasmado en la voz estaba haciendo más difícil todo. "…pero, he decidido mejor marcharme de este mundo."

A pesar del gran dolor que estaba plasmado en cada rostro de la habitación, Maki no dejaba de intentar librarse del agarre donde estaba atrapada. "¡No Nico-chan! ¡No tienes por qué irte…!"

"¡Maki, tranquilízate!" el comentario de Umi fue completamente ignorado por ella, mientras forcejaba junto a Honoka para evitar que cometiera alguna locura.

"¡Nico-chan dime que no es verdad!" Maki te exigió mientras unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos, a ella no le importaba. "¡Nico-chan…!"

"Gracias por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí y por todas, incluso por mi familia, Maki." Dejas caer el dulce sufijo que tenías para ella. "Gracias por todas esas cosas."

"¡Si te vas… si te vas…!" las lágrimas de tristeza y rabia en el rostro de ella no dejaban de escapar, su voz también estaba quebrándose. "Si te vas… ¿qué será de mí?..."

Nadie se atrevió a contestar, ni siquiera tú.

"Maki-chan, debes dejarla ir, sé que te duele, porque sentimos lo mismo o similar a lo que te está matando por dentro, Nicocchi necesita ser _libre._ " las palabras de Nozomi siempre fueron sabias, incluso si a veces le gustaba bromear bastante, siempre serán sabías para ti.

Eli se acercó con lo que parecía ser un bate de baseball, sabías que haría con él.

"¡No te atrevas Ayase! ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Nico-chan!" logró liberarse por unos momentos, cuando Rin y Hanayo lograron detenerla. "¡SUÉLTENME! ¡DEBO PROTEGER A NICO-CHAN!"

"Gracias Hanayo, Rin, por seguirme durante este estado y convertirse en unas grandes amigas." Hablaste ignorando los gritos de aquella persona que alguna vez se convirtió en una pequeña luz. "Gracias Umi, Honoka y Kotori, siempre las recordaré como las kohais más raras de Otonokizaka, pero que tienen un gran corazón, que realmente agradezco haberlas conocido."

Kotori te miró llorando pero con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Umi solo asintió y Honoka te dio una gran sonrisa, ambas incluso si estaban aprisionando a la heredera Nishikino.

Miras hacia las probablemente dos mejores amigas que jamás habías tenido, aquellas que te apoyaron en tus sueños, en tus deseos y te ayudaron a ser mejor persona cada vez, aquellas dos chicas que te hacían reír o molestar, aquellas dos chicas de las cuales siempre te has sentido orgullosa y por fin les dirías algo que tanto anhelaban, con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos les murmuras:

"Las amo, gracias por estar siempre conmigo, Nozomi, Eli." Miras como Nozomi te mira con dulzura con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Eli estaba llorando. "Gracias por todos los momentos vividos, gracias por no rendirse por mí, gracias por cumplir mi último deseo antes de partir, gracias por ser mis mejores amigas todo este tiempo."

Y por último, estaba esa chica pelirroja que estaba desesperada por llegar a tu lado, de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que te quedes con ella, que seas feliz con todos, pero que a la vez, sabías que eso no era la solución, que solo aplazaría aún más tu fin.

Poniendo tu mejor sonrisa le dices:

"Te amo, gracias por tanto, gracias por salvarme del infierno por el que pasé, gracias por amarme de manera tan incondicional y siempre pensar en mí, pero, sé que en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar Maki-chan, nos volveremos a encontrar y seremos felices juntas."

Lo último que escuchaste fue a Maki gritándote que también te amaba.

Entonces, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Bueno, decidí dejarlo así, la verdad me dio lata pensar en que pudo pasar con los demás luego de aquello, también pienso que como todo inicio por POV Maki, terminarlo con el POV Nico estaría bien**

 **La canción que canta Maki de hecho se llama "Bye Bye", es de Tomohisa Sako**

 **Palabras de mi beta:**

 _" **OMG JOSELYN I'M SO SAD.** **POBRE MAKI. CRYING FOREVER. NO PUEDO CON ESE FINAL Y QUE MAKI ESTUVIERA ASÍ Y QUE HAYA SIDO ELI LA QUE TUVIERA QUE CARGAR CON EL PESO DE "TERMINAR" CON NICO. CHAO."**_

 **JAJAJA ADORO LOS FINALES FELICES ASKDHAJ (La verdad, estaba llorando a mares mientras lo escribía, así que también sufrí, feliz año nuevo 2019)**


End file.
